A Dream's Composition
by JudgmentTH
Summary: In a tale of a CPU who was fated to her last day during her reign, now fated to prevent an unknown end. Able to venture through the world's destined paths beyond her time, she sets off for the sake of a future where dreams continue wonderfully.
1. The Melody

******'Sup. Just felt like putting this here because there's barely anyone alive in some other forums to read it. Anyhow, a fanfic of mk2 (maybe?). This is only a prologue (read: foreshadowing) of a few arcs I'll someday get into (if I'm not lazy/if I don't feel like working on other projects/if I research more). This 'prologue' starts after the normal ending of the game (any normal ending, though Planeptune's the closest). We get to see of what's to come later on.**

******Disclaimer: Nothing in the Neptunia series is owned by me, because I'd be scarred to life if I had to own a franchise of girls in crazy outfits. Oh, but the strange girl with swirls is not owned by them, because they never created her.**

******Jet Set! Start!**

* * *

"I know Nep Jr. back and forth. I can already tell just where she went out for some fresh air!"

An energetic and upbeat Neptune made way for herself through the stairs. As days have come, night follows, and thus the blackened night has covered the world, leading the lights of all cities to brighten up for the people to look around. This particular building Neptune was running around in was the Basilicom of Planeptune.

Some time has passed since Arfoire, the leader of the ASIC, has departed from this world. With the Deity of Sin vanished, those who worship ASIC's dark ideals have broken off from the taint and now live their lives. The CPU Candidates of the land (sans Leanbox) have taken their step on being the new rulers of their nations once it was thought that the previous goddesses used their lives to seal the deity.

Well, Neptune fell from the sky, as Nepgear first thought.

It turns out that the four goddesses managed to inch their way away from the seal while leaving Arfoire sleeping behind, and thus was Gamindustri at peace once again, and continues to be as time goes on.

And in this peaceful moment...

On the rooftop of the Basilicom of Planeptune stood a girl whose long, violet hair was dancing with the night winds. Nepgear's gaze was long gone from the city and was turned to the blooming stars above, the botanic cosmos welcoming anyone who sees through the sky. And rooftops were the spots of serenity to sight on.

"Nep Jr.!"

Nepgear's older sister rushed out of the open stairway, panting something about how it was a terrible idea for the stairs to be this long. The younger sister turned to the inch-shorter girl, a small grin on her sister's exhausted arrival.

"Sis," Nepgear greeted. "What is it?"

"Oh, Nep Jr.," the vivid-as-ever Neptune started, "you are ___so _not gonna believe this! You remember the cool necklace we found?"

"It's a pendant," the younger sister corrected.

"Details, details!"

It was an amulet they had obtained after a small stroll around the woods, usually where the two play around in their time, though Nepgear has a limited memory on those times. Once they returned there for some nostalgic moments (as Neptune had put it), a new treasure spot was there, but it was never seen previously. Upon checking it, it had the pendant they now hold in their hands. The object had red, blue, and orange orbs together as the main sight of the necklace.

"Anyways," Neptune continued, "Histy read about this sometime ago. It came from a super-cool CPU of Planeptune a long time ago!"

"Oh? A CPU of Planeptune?" Nepgear curiously repeated.

"That's right, Nep Jr.! We don't really know whose it from since it's a dusty-old story, but that's not the chic here!"

"Is there something special about it?"

"Yeppers! It's not for your armor or such, but it's used to-"

"-Make your dreams a reality."

There was no threat to the newcomer's voice, but the sudden emergence of it startled the duo. They only needed to scan little of the area as they caught the one who showed up just now. Unless if that person, a female as they both saw and heard, was there since Nepgear got up, then she must be good for being hidden from the two very well.

The young woman appeared to be a fan of swirls as her gauntlets and her shirt had one. Not only that, she looked like two halves for all of her clothing and hair: red on her left, blue on her right. She was, out of many ordinary people, quite distinctive, maybe much more easier to remember if you see her often.

The gaze of the young woman was on the two, almost like she was analyzing them. But she had a smile on her, except it wasn't deceiving. There wasn't anything dangerous about her, but her appearance, as well as her knowledge of the pendant, was hitting her as suspicious, but in the safe type.

"It's meant to send you into your dreams and control them," she continued explaining for her delight, "but there's not much use to it, except those who are fated to rule over the nation called Planeptune, in which the pendant takes your consciousness and allows you to roam over reality, but without your senses or physical body. You can even jump into someone's dream, or invite them to yours."

Did this girl know more than what she said about the amulet?

...No, more importantly, who was she?

"What? You know something about this?" Neptune asked.

The girl just let out a chuckle before calling her answer. "Maybe more than the current world's brains, little one. Speaking of which..." She turned to Neptune, the 'little one', "I guess it must be thanks to this kind of route that you're still here."

This kind of route? Neptune still being here? The two were left in quite the confusion, but Neptune's logic got the gist of it. At least, what it meant. She wasn't sure how it happened.

"Hey, you feel like telling us your news?" Neptune snapped out of whatever the mysterious girl was saying. In truth, they only heard a few sentences and ___already _they had questions. Maybe the girl was even aware of something Histoire wasn't?

The girl, swirl icons that give her away, merely turned away from the two, almost as it felt like she wasn't interested in what their problems were. Whatever she was doing, it made the two feel tense. The girl knew better, however. And what she would let her next words sound out wasn't harmful.

"Well then, tell me," the strange girl said as she looked up towards the night sky, "what do you think of this world? Is it that prosperous?"

...There goes the whole casual chat, with the girl being some sort of a philosopher. The shorter goddess... seems to think otherwise.

"P-preposterous?" Neptune asked, albeit in a different take. "What makes you think that?"

Though the red/blue girl frowned because of how one of her talkers interpreted it wrong, Nepgear quickly corrected her before it could get out of hand. "Prosperous, Sis," she said, sighing before going back to the question after carefully choosing her words. "Well... it's such a wonderful world. People live on it, and we get to live our lives."

"Like when we get to amusement parks, or beat up monsters, or get some cotton candy, oh! Or maybe when we send our Nep Jr. to-"

Before what possibly could be an embarrassing event that happens to her disappointment could get to the mysterious girl's ears, Nepgear pushed her finger onto her sister's lips, gesturing her to be quiet and not ruin what might be one of those 'moments'. Upon the start of the silence, the duo thought they heard the girl quietly chuckling on their (or, to be precise, Neptune's) amusing chattering.

Still, part of Neptune's statement had a point.

"Yes," the younger sister said as she looked back to the girl, "we get to do what we want when we live. Making friends, helping people, have fun... they're parts of our living, and we like it. It's what makes this world prosperous."

The girl shifted her head to the large city the three were in. The sounds of busy people finishing up, flashing vivid lights, and the restless flying winged creatures brought some sort of air that pretty much described Nepgear's thought of the world.

She was right.

The girl's gaze turned back to the purple duo. "I see. Even one's destiny as large as Gamindustri can have such prosperity that it gives these beautiful moments for us. But what of those who live on it? What of their destiny, and their treatment to the world? The world ends with us, and vice-versa in reverse."

Just who was this philosophic girl? She just appeared on the rooftop, spoke out the information of the magical accessory, and goes for the strange talking. While the duo felt like going to Histoire about her, the girl might already be long gone for going with that choice. But what was she getting to, just by telling her views?

"Um, hey Nep Jr.," Neptune spoke to and tugged at her sister as her eyes were focused out, "just what kind of mumbo jumbo is she going on about?"

Nepgear blinked at the girl's words. Blinked twice at the meaning of them. Even she had no idea just what she or Neptune got herself into. The entire conversation didn't seem to get their heads on what was happening all thanks to the girl. Nepgear felt like she wanted to shudder for a moment, wondering where this was going.

But... it felt like she ___knew _who the girl was.

...Why?

"I...I don't really know if I want to talk about this," Nepgear flew back to the girl's question, "but everyone and everything has a destiny. There could be good and bad stuff, but when something bad happens, I want to help out."

"And if your own destiny leads to destruction?" The girl said as she narrowed her eyes. "What then?"

"Then I have to keep on going and fix it," Nepgear answered back.

The girl didn't seem to be giving up, however. "But what if the dark end is too much for you? If the world turns away from you? If the sky avoids your eyes? If the burden is too heavy for you to even take a step to stand up? What then?"

While Neptune seemed clueless about some of this 'dialogue', she was still able to grasp the idea in it. She would make words out of her tongue if she knew what to say, though. Nepgear, however, didn't want to back down. Not just yet.

"I'd have to keep trying," she said, hoping that this answer would be the final one. She continued, "It could hurt me so much, it could destroy me, but I would go on. I won't stop. I have to stand if I don't want to lose."

The response was very surprising. The red/blue girl was left to slightly gape after Nepgear's possibly final answer would conclude the conversation of one's broken fate. Neptune was surprised about the outcome as well and turned to her, wondering if she's actually serious about pushing your limits while broken for eternity. The answer has indeed ended it, as the girl later smiled on what she heard. She seemed impressed about the response.

The girl knew that the younger goddess she was seeing was strong.

But she knew it's not enough to make it through.

Not alone, at least.

"Well, my next thing would be 'if you had no one else', but I think that's enough," she said before turning away from the two.

Nepgear felt glad that she stopped her questions, supposedly freeing her from something that was getting to her, but the girl's 'unused' last one already got to her head. She looked down as she thought to herself, '___If I had no one else..._' but she then shook her head, her violet hair still dancing with the short winds, and dismissed it, as she didn't want to keep on going over it. Nepgear turned her eyes back to the mysterious girl, still having questions about her.

"Um... just... who are you?" Nepgear asked, her head tilted.

The girl just shrugged on the question, who apparently already knew that she would ask that. "I'm just someone who took up the chance that everyone and everything in this world is my destiny."

"Aw, come on, no more confusing jabbering!" Neptune loudly complained. Nepgear and the girl quickly ignored her.

"Everyone and everything is your destiny?" Nepgear repeated before she blinked.

"Well, that's Fate's original description, seeing as how I applied for my job much later," she answered, a bit sheepishly at that, "but it's the same for me, now that I'm with her."

While she claims to be bound with Fate, or something, her explanation about who she was wasn't exactly informative, as her 'job' and her motives were still unclear. At this point, though, Nepgear seemed ready to leave her, thinking that there was nothing more to their meeting. She wondered about what the girl's tale was if she was willing to talk about it. But that wasn't going to be her concern, as it seemed that the girl was only going to speak in riddles if Nepgear interpreted correctly. If that was that, then there was no reason to pry on much further.

Still... what was that feeling that she somehow knew her? And 'this kind of route'?

"Well, you think you could tell us your name, swirly girl?" Neptune asked as she got back to her usual, perky self. The unofficial nickname 'swirly girl' didn't bode well with the girl, the sound of it narrowing her eyes, but then dismissing the silly name. It didn't mean she was going to answer straight-up, however.

"I used to have a name. Back in my time."

Even in a simple question, the girl wasn't completely answering the question. But they were able to make most of what she said, to which Nepgear replied, " 'Back in your time'? So you don't have a name now?"

The girl merely shook her head on the question. "That's not quite right, but it's not that wrong either. No one ever called me by my name, ever again."

So she has a name still. '___What was with the first answer, then?_' Nepgear thought. Was she all about riddles?

The winds still danced around with the three. It was awfully starting to get cold...

"Anyways, I think I'm done for now," the girl said as she echoed to the world. The sudden announcement of her departure surprised the purple duo, seeing as their talk was for none but a moment.

"Huh? Wait up! Where do you think yo-" was all Neptune could get out before the interruption of the girl.

"Where I go is none of your concern," she answered, a bit of it sounding somewhat brash and... exciting? Where was she going? Before she was ready to take off, though...

"Nepgear."

What?

The purple girl in question shot up at the name. But how? How is it that the strange girl knew of the younger sister's name? There were never any introductions given ever since the three first saw each other! Not even Neptune called her by her original name!

'___...but-_'

"Dreams come true."

And before a word, any word, was spoken to give light to proper information, the red/blue girl, the icons of swirls on her,

leaped off the Basilicom...

...and landed from one building to the next at such speed.

...

...

"Hey, Nep Jr.," Neptune broke the silence left behind by the girl, her voice bringing her sister to look back, "how 'bout we snooze back in when we're done with Histy, huh? Sure, she was pretty jammin', but her weird words felt like hammers, and they left my head a mess."

...Nothing else left to do.

With a quiet nod from Nepgear, a grinning Neptune dashed towards the stairs, her plans for her next scheme before going to bed despite her suggestion being thought forth under the black sky. There was no stopping her when she falsely voices her next hours of sleep and leaves with a ___very_suspecting smile engraved on her. It wouldn't be long until the Oracle Histoire would catch up, though.

Nepgear took out the pendant that was discovered in their small trip, the red, blue, and orange orbs giving off some kind of benevolent and, strangely, nostalgic aura once it's seen.

Maybe... the amulet was the girl's? But why didn't she take it?

Before the young sister could leave as well and accept the warm embrace of her sheets, she stood and stared at the moonlit world, only blossomed by the sole silver rock and the white constellations of beauty hanging up above. She thought about her, the mysterious girl that showed up to just make a quick talk about her views of destiny. The girl, how was she familiar? Nepgear couldn't recall how they met, unless her memories about that girl were wiped. That had to be it, but when did that ever happen? She only revealed that she was with Fate... and who was that?

Her views on destiny... her connection with 'Fate'... how no one ever calls her by her name anymore... and how she knew Nepgear...

And the route she mentioned...

But that was it. She was long gone. And there were no more revelations of any sort. Pouting for a little, Nepgear decided to start heading down. If only she knew who that girl was, what her connection to anyone has been, but depending on her short part of her background given, not even Histoire would know if she tried.

'___Dreams come true._'

Silently, Nepgear, gripping tightly on the pendant, left the rooftop, with one last glance of the starry sky.

'___As long as what you said to me is always true..._'

She would smile as long as it never lied.

* * *

******And that's that for now. Have fun wondering what role she'll wind up as.**

******As for the colors of her choice, she's red and blue because of the change in NA/EU/JP territories, in which she's red in NA and blue in EU. I wasn't sure how to fit orange (JP) in her style, so I gave it up. Okay? Okay...? Okay.**

******Now then.**

******Until the stars revisit.**


	2. Sonata 1: The Night the Dream Begins

**Sorry that took almost half a month. I'm not exactly a fast writer, so yeah.**

**Now, back to more explanations! This is the Sonata Arc, the first of Dream's tales before she sided with Fate. Up next will be a present-time arc, so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Also, I don't really know if anyone is ever interested, but battles in later chapters become game-wise, except mostly without a bunch of point meters and such, because it'd sound less and less like a story. I'll just be detailing the events and actions that happen. Plus, turns seems easier. Also coming later on will be select music suggestions for people to listen to while reading the story. Totally optional.**

**...Well this _is _a series about game logic... don't hit me!**

**And now for the review replies. Because it's a bandwagon for other people doing it. Yeah.**

**_xnobody13_: Yeah, haven't seen (m)any female OCs around. As for the forums, I wouldn't mind giving it in a PM, but I do suggest you don't read the story there since it's under revamp (this site's version being the updated versions). Whatever goes your way, though.**

**_Str1k3N01r_: The Saturn? I wonder how she'll be like in the story...**

**Now, to the first Sonata chapter!****  
**

**Jet Set! Start!**

* * *

The year is 1XXX. Because you see, X is the new number. Yeah.

So there was this CPU of Planeptune being a kid in her early days. She wasn't really much of a fighter at the time, but she was liking her life as a goddess. She would believe on her talent that would be sharpened every day to ensure the future of Planeptune. Nothing wrong has ever happened to her. Well, except for the day when there was a monster ambush of sorts surrounding her outside Planeptune. A group of battlers nearby tried to make it through while protecting the young CPU, but the monsters were crazy enough to get a group of over a few dozens, overpowering the fighters with numbers. Soon enough, the child who would lead Planeptune had heard a voice of superior authority and such.

'_If you wish to be remembered, serve the one who can shape destiny._'

And that was when she held a sword, blue and majestic, right on her hand. This sword had such power that it was hard to remember what it was, but it was enough to send the monsters packing from the raging little kid.

Oh, right, that was when she fell asleep for three days.

But anyways, time has passed since that event. After the battle of numbered monsters (and waking up), she decided to help people despite her little kid appearance. Only to realize that her blue sword lost all of its color, which led her to wait for a moment until she can actually help without the powers of it.

Time has passed, time has gone.

Now the CPU, grown up and all, has been fully leading Planeptune for a short time, and people saw the difference she made during her reign. However, said people were only few, as many had moved to Lastation and Lowee, other nations, for the time being. Not giving up easily, though, she continues to get Planeptune prospering in wonders. And even her solo physical movements would try to prove that, because she's that different from the previous CPUs of Planeptune.

...Did I mention that the CPU I'm talking about is me, Dream? 'Sup!

Oh, wait, the rest of the story isn't in my view... Drat.

* * *

"Is this... enough... for now?"

"...Perfect."

_Thump!_

_-Planeptune Basilicom-_

Times before the rulers of two familiar purple-haired sisters often have special records and strange relics, and this era doesn't happen to be an exception, as this section of the timeline has rulers already trying their best to take the previous work to the next level. Here, in the Basilicom of Planeptune, in the workspace for a CPU, we have one of them doing just that.

"Whew, it's a lot for today," the young woman sighed after she had dropped a heavy box of folders on a table.

The CPU, Dream, looked like she had two different halves: her hair had two thin tails with the left half of her hair being crimson and the right half azure, her long sleeve shirt having left red and right blue on opposite sides with an orange swirl on the middle section of the shirt, her decent-length skirt... being the same color-wise too.

The only thing that mirrors completely would be her brown eyes.

"Your work is over halfway, so you should be relieved."

That voice was from the Oracle of Planeptune, Tiala, who stood next to the labor-working CPU. Tiala donned the colors of Dream, but her apparel was a shirt and a dress blended with nobility and style, and her long hair was instead of the soft, white snow. Her sapphire eyes were another note.

Dream brushed her forehead with her left arm. "The amount's over halfway, but the time isn't. I guess I've already got the hang of it after all," she grinned.

"You're ridiculous," the CPU's assistant sighed. "It hasn't even been a long time, and you keep on adding more work for yourself."

"Like I said, I'm used to it," Dream replied as she then turned to her. "At least I make use of the breaks once it happens at times, you know."

It was a funny and unique characteristic Dream had, as Tiala noted. She wasn't normal in terms of her CPU work, rather she pesters for more and more, the opposite of what any Oracle would usually expect. She _did _learn why too much work will severely stress her out one time ago, and it was why Tiala always kept tabs on her stamina. Not that Dream minded.

Tiala started to scan the folders Dream brought in, with Dream taking the cue to give her space to look into by moving away. Dream has often been wondering about what secrets the land of Gamindustri has been hiding from her, as the time from her childhood days marked a lot for her. She would once think about the words she had heard from that fated battle. To this day, not a soul would know about what she was going through, leaving her to think about where to start looking for answers. Her sister Reverie would tell her not to go after any far-away secret, since she fears for the loneliness Dream might cause.

"Ah, Dream, do you know where Reverie has been?"

Speak of the girl... well, nothing wrong with that.

Dream pushed her arms behind her head. "Well, she has been getting into work lately, like you wanted her to. She just said that the moving of the pens and the shuffling of the papers left her wrists to shambles before I left to bring these here."

"She's taking a break on her own consort?" Tiala guessed, her tone in some sort of disbelief.

"Hey, if anything, it's a little bit of my fault that she's getting involved too much," Dream replied. "Besides, it's not really a break. Just drawing some air and let her hands run loose without the work for a few minutes, unless you wanna fully shatter them."

"I see."

...

Tiala's eyes widened.

"Wait, she's all alone?"

"Whoops, forgot to check if she _is _gonna get back."

With that said, Dream departed from the assured Tiala, both hoping that she didn't even fall asleep.

"That girl could sometimes be a nuisance," she muttered. It was always like that: when Reverie was left on a break, any break, she could unintentionally forget about her work and sometimes snooze out. Thanks to Dream and Tiala, the younger sister would make sure she was paying attention more, but improvements didn't always mean a guarantee.

* * *

In the nation of Planeptune, as well as other nations that have the same cycle, the lives of all who praise their CPUs are blissfully intact. Nothing unusual would tackle them in any way possible, as the quietness of peace had kept them away from doubt. As such, their everyday lives were similar to... previous everyday lives, but more positive as time goes on.

And in this one life, a brunette in an elegantly noble white dress, who is entitled to her creative sonatas and beautiful melodies, is no doubt the same. But unlike many other people, she, as well as a friend, have 'special connections' with the CPUs of Planeptune.

"Hey, Ace."

_-Ace's Balcony-_

The brunette, supposedly named Ace, turned away from the vivid city to see a black-haired girl younger than her. She was wearing a perfectly-sized onyx shirt, the edges of the shirt's openings having an art of a watery stream, and she had jeans to boot. She was smiling for the introduction.

"Ah, Synk," Ace greeted before her next words, her voice also being of royalty. "Perhaps you have sneaked into my room to gaze at my open chest once again?"

A mischievous grin was on Synk's face. "Maaaybe~?"

"I'll have you know that your plan failed, as I knew you were there," Ace informed with a smile.

It didn't stop Synk from grinning. "Aw, but when I see them, it makes me hope more that I can get myself a pair someday!"

"Truly, Synk," Ace sighed, "you are the opposite of Dream in her opinion on breasts."

"That girl doesn't know the meaning of having a maiden's beauty!" She playfully roared. "In fact, she doesn't own any! So why are you telling me to go with her thoughts!"

"Enough about your usual conduct," Ace said as she threw the topic away. "You can't possibly be here to keep your eyes on my body this time, can you?"

"Sharp as your name," Synk grumbled. "Anyways, you think Dream's being... 'off'?"

" 'Off'?" Ace repeated in confirmation. "Do you mean that she has been repeatedly thinking about 'going to find answers'?"

"She keeps saying that over and over and over and over that it's starting to annoy me," Synk grimaced as she held her head. "If she does that more often, I might have to search her body to see if there's an off switch."

"True, Dream has been acting strange as of late," Ace commented, "but wasn't that because of what happened during that time where she would have died?"

Synk gawked at the composer, unbelieving the response. "You seriously can't be saying that someone out there still wants her."

No one would be able to tell who was the person Dream heard, or what did the event mean. They simply shrugged it off with only saying that Dream could be a 'chosen one', but that wasn't answering many other questions, and they wouldn't go further.

"I am not," Ace denied before looking back at the sky. "However, even if the sword happened to appear out of the air, we still do not know if what she heard was the truth."

"Bwah!" Synk blasted, causing Ace to look back at her. "Damn it Ace, we can't have our precious Dream fantasizing about some person who made a phone call with her! And even if said person's real, we can't let that _thing _touch her!"

"But that isn't your decision, Synk," Ace countered, making the girl blink. "What that being wants is Dream, and that being might have saved her, after all. If Dream wishes to journey through Gamindustri without knowledge of any answer, then so be it."

"Please don't tell me we're gonna leave her," Synk pouted.

"Of course not," Ace said, smiling. Attempting to relieve Synk fully, she continued, "We will accompany her, whether she says yes or no. And we will be by her side when her quest is nothing but a trap."

Synk smiled in relief, but she still didn't like the thought of Dream leaving. "But you still think she's gonna leave? I'd feel pretty bad if she left because of some dumb quest she's gonna take."

Ace sighted back at the city, the one where Dream rules upon. "True, there's a high chance she'll leave. And it makes me think about why would she do all the trouble for someone she doesn't know of."

"Like you said, no one knows if what happened was real."

"Exactly. She will at least know that she is not alone, even if we cannot accept her past's testimony."

"Huh... so, what do you think we should do for now?"

"Simple. She said so earlier that she will later have nothing to do with her work for a while."

" 'A while.' Now, say it with better details."

"Her long break will extend to possibly less than two weeks for her. Reverie will most likely take over her work."

"That long? I guess the festival from a few days ago got everything to stay quiet. Still, what does her vacation mean?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? She plans to start searching for answers."

"Okay, but what about _now_?"

Ace fell into silence as that question was brought up again, this time grabbing her attention. Synk waited desperately for answers that can try to fix Dream. After almost a minute has passed without a word...

"Well, I can't bring my piano there to play a tune for her, so what do you think, Synk?"

"How about a sleepover, then!" Synk gladly asked. "Maybe if she lets, I can stay next to Dream, heheh, maybe fondle around with her-"

"Be serious," Ace interrupted, her tone being a harsh wind, knocking Synk out of her fantasies. Synk pouted again for a moment before dropping her silly ideas.

"Well, if we wanna cheer her up, we can just bring her some cake or something," she truthfully suggested.

"A cake... yes, I suppose it's the best we can do for her," Ace agreed, and then started to leave her space as Synk followed suit.

...

"And _then _I get to mess around with her!"

"No. You will do no such thing."

"You didn't have to slap my joy..."

* * *

"Reverie..."

"S-sorry, sis!"

"Just... replace it and hurry up."

"Right!"

_-Planeptune Basilicom-_

Back to the Basilicom, albeit in a different room, was where someone a little shorter than Dream had been speeding her hand with a pen. Reverie, a girl who was identical to Dream but with the color groups reversed (anything of red and blue to orange and vice-versa), along with a ponytail instead of two streams, had already thrown away a sheet that seemed covered in slobber.

"Hey, Dream," Reverie softly spoke, bordering on whisper, "about what happened with the sword..."

"Ah, that?" Dream said, still having the image. "Already planning to take flight around the land."

The younger sister sighed upon her answer, but her pen didn't stop writing. "Dream, why do you want to go after something if you don't know that it's real?"

"Maybe I could have misheard the voice," she responded, "but a sword that appeared out of nowhere hit the spot. There's no way I can pretend that it was just me."

"But Dream-"

Any next words from Reverie was never said when Dream came in. "Hey, I can counter this argument for days to eternity. You can't pretend either. You know well that it wasn't anyone's imagination."

The stern tone from her froze Reverie's writing arm. As seconds passed from the silence, Reverie stared blankly at the paper for today, her eyes in tearless sorrow. Finally, she looked at her sister after passing another heavy sigh.

"So you'll be taking the sword, even if it isn't as powerful as what you said," she said.

"Maybe it's a good-luck charm?" Dream joked.

"At any rate, this means I will have to look over Planeptune alone for the time being."

Though the prediction was unanticipated, Dream wasn't entirely surprised. "So you know. Pretty predictable, huh?"

"Someone has to watch over Planeptune with the constant work you seem to pile up," Reverie threw in, with Dream giving in for a grin.

"Damn. Second side-effect of more work," she playfully said. The worried Reverie said nothing about it and only returned to the paper.

"But do you think it's real?" She asked, even knowing that she'd be proven wrong.

"Has to be," Dream answered. "Again, really obvious that someone wants me."

Reverie only wished that she would make sure things could go her way, but Dream managed to point it out for her that it'd get risky, despite Dream's attempts which have so far been somewhat successful. When Reverie would mostly know what will happen, she'd try to change it, only to watch it go by as she thought. The only times that she was able to change it are rare times, and they only happened to be lesser problems.

"Oh, by the way, Dream."

The sudden change of Reverie's previous somber voice to casualness tilted Dream. It wasn't long for Reverie to take out a sheet from a drawer and shove it close to Dream's face. However, the paper shown wasn't related to any CPU work of the sort.

"Explain."

"Oops. Hey, everyone has to have some fun from time to time."

"Dream!"

"I can handle dual blades well, I probably won't have problems with maracas."

"Despite your break, this isn't a good time for that, Dream!"

"You're right, I still need to figure out which song should I use."

"You're missing the point!"

"But maracas aren't blades. They don't have points..."

It was another silliness of Dream that Reverie wanted to get used to. As she pointed out, Dream has a knack of demolishing anything serious. In fact, it's one of the reasons why the other CPUs seem to be in arguments that indirectly question her humor. Nevertheless, though, Reverie liked the change of pace because of the fear that the harsh guiding to Dream will be too much. She hoped it wouldn't happen in the worst moments.

* * *

"Almost... there..."

For once since she started breathing upon this world, she has never hated such a task.

"Damn it all..."

Her body has never felt this heavy before. No battle, not even the hellish rounds, would ever compare to this.

"To travel a distance... with this crap tormenting me..."

She hated the world now. She hated the harsh rules that was applied to it. And now she knows.

"But... but..."

It was just there. Just what she wanted.

"Almost..."

"There..."

...

...

"Oh, hey Synk."

What was in the end of the path happened to be Dream, who was next to the large doors of the Basilicom. What the person being described was happened to be Synk, who seemed to be weary with the large object said to be the problem being carried. As soon as Synk started to stumble across the last steps, Dream rushed over and took hold on the present, allowing Synk to finally catch a breath.

"Ace... seriously needs... to move... to another house," she respired in beats. "That mansion's... so far off..."

"You brought a package from her house to the Basilicom?" Dream questioned.

Instead of more breath-induced sentences, Synk lashed out. "She asked kindly for me to carry it! Yet why couldn't we wait for another time! All that walking to hold this thing drained me!"

Synk went back to breathing before Dream smiled. "But isn't doing chores good for the benefit?"

"Haaahh... well it's for my sweet, precious friends, so I'll let it slide..." Synk said in some form of agreement.

Not letting curiosity get her, Dream asked, "So what's this? Something I should open later on?"

Synk stood up in surprise on Dream's guess. "You can tell?"

"If it weren't for this letter on this side," she answered, lifting a piece of paper for Synk to see. " 'To Dream, open it when we reunite once again in the Basilicom.' "

"Huh, looks like Ace even managed to put that on in a rush," Synk said, sounding impressed.

"Speaking of Ace," Dream spoke as she continued to read the letter, "where is she?"

"You forgot already? She usually spends her time making music up when she's not busy," Synk explained before she tapped the package. "Just wanted to get the package out of the way before she started, though."

"So she sent you because she was testing to see if you won't go out of hand today? Maybe make sure you won't drive us crazy?"

"That's cruel, cold, and boring. And why would you think that? I'm not _that _affectionate unless you want it, am I?"

"You spilled a lot of info the last time you were here. I'm sure Tiala had a nightmare right after that. Plus, it seems the last part of the letter is addressed to you."

Synk, nosy but uneasy upon the notification, headed on over to the package's side Dream was facing, as she never actually saw it. Taking a closer look, it read,

"To Synk,

Make sure you take care of what you say around the Basilicom this time. I am sure Miss Tiala will get a headache once again upon hearing your nonsense, and Reverie isn't even ready to hear it. If you do not follow this, I will be sure to humiliate you as much as last time."

_~Tri-Ace_

...

"That... that bi..."

As Synk gradually slumped down, both exhausted and upset on the ordeal that she lived through, Dream's smile had burst open for her laughter. The last thought from the little girl was that she at least did it for Dream, after grumbling about horrible timing and strict rule to her actions. All thanks to the comical Synk, Dream was unable to keep a sound to herself.

Realizing that she still wasn't going to get up anytime soon, Dream then dragged her into the Basilicom after stowing the package. Dream did wonder if she'll still be sane after her small misadventure, but...

"Damn," she whispered, "to actually get Synk on a leash... well, at least Tiala won't be around to hear her style again."

* * *

-_Ace's Mansion_-

Ace has always been a follower of wonderful music. In fact, most of her family dabbled in music, but Ace was very fond of it. The art of sound, the style of playing, the meaning in melodies, all of that was with her in her youngest days. Though not exactly crowd-gathering with newer instruments getting more ears than the older ones, she still prefers the sonatas of her life, and hope that the old instruments will once again catch the attention. But that would be after a long time would pass.

As she let her hands guide the piano to play, she wondered about Dream actually leaving Planeptune for the answers she wanted. She never spoke to anyone about her desire to journey, aside from maybe Reverie. To leave her friends, her family, all for the calling to 'serve the one who can shape destiny'. Was she probably after doing it alone? So that she wouldn't spill the burden to someone else?

But no. Dream would only delude herself if she would go solo like that. She doesn't have a reason, and making sure her friends aren't involved isn't an exception. Ace was sure Dream has her friends, her partners, Ace and Synk. And if she didn't know, then it's what the rest of this day is for...

"Milady."

Ace finished up a group of notes before turning to the man behind her. His apparel was that of a butler's.

"Speak," Ace ordered.

"My apologies," he bowed, "but your music's tone has been feeling a bit uneasy as of late."

While he dedicated his life to serve the family, he has learned the tone of many songs. In just a melody, he can tell the feelings in it. This song he felt was a little somber, as Ace was thinking about the thought of Dream leaving them behind...

"A friend of mine plans to leave Planeptune one day," she explained as she moved her hands from the piano. "She has never spoke to us about it, so it is why I seem to be... different."

"Is it Lady Dream?" He asked.

Ace was impressed that he caught on. "There's no one else who's special that I could ponder about for a time. Yes. Her past that told her she was chosen to serve a being set her to prepare herself."

As the butler stared at the balcony of her mistress, he then asked, "And what will you do?"

"The conclusion will most likely be that I, along with Synk, will accompany Dream, because she has to know she has friends. If that is my chosen option, then I want you to take care of the mansion when I'm away."

"I understand, and thank you for telling me."

"It would not do any good if I kept it a secret, unlike Dream."

"Ah, Milady, out of curiosity, why did Dream hide her plans from you?"

"It's simple. She presumes that she will have to shoulder the burden at the end, but I do not believe there will be any."

"She must be caring for your life if she thinks like that."

"It is also a weakness. Regardless if there is burden or not, she can't stand up easily if no one is there to help her."

And Ace's plan for this day would show her that.

* * *

-_Planeptune Basilicom_-

As Synk and Dream, along with Reverie, waited for Ace to come along, the three decided to make the day's friendly bouts on the outskirts (with Reverie almost winning if her transformation didn't go poof), as Tiala had finished the remnants of the papers. Evening still didn't make it after that, though, so they wandered around the city for any entertainment if they came across a great one. She couldn't help but embrace the moments when everyone goes along in such peace. Said moments can never be sharp edges. They were graceful to settle everyone down and give them memories for their lives, the portraits of tranquility and bliss.

But it's not enough.

Tiala knew just as well as everyone that Dream would search for her secret purpose. Anyone who knew a familiar red and blue girl very well could tell she had an unknown future. Not only that, they wouldn't talk about it often because it would pull the trigger too soon.

Except... even when not pulled, she didn't think it'd be _that _soon.

"I plan to travel around soon."

As the five finally came together in the evening for a feast on a strawberry cream cake made beautifully by Ace for this moment (she once mentioned that cooking steps is like learning the time of the notes for a song), Dream felt that she wanted... no, _had _to announce her next actions as tomorrow goes by. It didn't seem like she would make a better impression on her conclusion later on.

Well, she didn't have to...

...

...

"Hahah! I surprised you all, didn't I?"

Ace sighed on how Dream was terrifically wrong. "No, we were expecting you to say that, and we were also expecting on you explaining why you'll travel and what you'll imagine."

"Oh," came the reply as Dream grimaced on her incorrect assumption, but she then felt the ping that they _knew _she would leave. Soon enough, Synk and Reverie both giggled on Dream's mistake. Even Tiala merely smiled on her reaction.

Before she could finish the last few bites of such a creamy cake, Dream continued in a shorter explanation, "Okay, yeah, I guess you know much. Someone called, sword appeared, me being a chosen one, want to look for answers, leaving Planeptune."

Reverie left her fork on the plate as she asked again, "You really think someo-"

"We talked about this a hundred times," Dream interrupted, "and a hundred times I finished by saying that someone wants me."

The younger sister sighed as she didn't even win, let alone finish her sentence in another argument. Before she could take her next bite and let Dream explain, she had to squeak in surprise once her face was becoming stretchy-stretch by two warm hands. As she flailed her arms around to surrender quickly and hope she would feel more easier, a voice from the assailant just made her panic more.

"Well, my dear Reverie~," Synk whispered, but audible enough for the rest to hear, "she beat you a hundred times. How about letting our precious Dream go? You know you can't win, even if you care _so much _about her~."

"Sh-Shynk! Shtop!" She yelled as she tried to pull Synk's arms away, only to cause more pain. "Help, Drea'!"

As Reverie pleaded to stop Synk's (more tamed) action, Dream would only laugh at her misfortune. "It's Karma, sis. Savor her gift well, because you have to learn, after all."

"Dish ishn' funny!" She flared in pain. "Le' go, Shynk!"

"You're so cute!" Synk played as she nuzzled on her head. "Maybe as cute as me! If only I wasn't limited for this night!"

"It can't be helped, Synk," Ace commented for her amusement, then turned to Dream as she wanted to hear the rest. "Now, you were saying?"

Dream nodded quietly, with Synk releasing her two soft targets and going back to her seat, leaving Reverie's face red and a little numb from the attack. It wasn't long for everyone's attention to be focused on Dream.

"So yeah, I really don't like waiting around to get answers," Dream said. "I'll just run around the cities to catch wind of what I want. I even think it's more fun that way."

"So you really will venture through for the person who wants you," Tiala sighed.

"She saved me," the CPU mentioned, grinning. "Why not repay the favor?"

"You might never know," Synk cut in to explain. "Maybe she just saved you to use you later on."

Dream had to 'urk' upon the thought of being a tool, but she soon backfired. Horribly. "O-oh please, I'm too young to vanish on the face of Gamindustri! I'll live!"

"And that is what we are worried about," Ace said for her counter. "Are you even sure if the end holds true to what you think?"

Dream finally realized what the reunion was about. It was a plan, _their _plan, to explain to her about the possible dangers of the journey she was going to take. Here she was, wanting to take advantage of this night to detail her adventure, only to be beaten to the punch as the event was used by them! And the cake was even a lie!

She grimaced once again. So much for her long walk.

"...Well, no," she softly responded to the question.

"It is exactly what we are trying to tell you," Ace continued. "You can never know how the world works completely. And a CPU has to lead her nation carefully, not drive herself alone into a deathtrap."

Dream sighed. If she was really going to be stuck in a nation for her own good, then the least she wou-

"Which is why we came here to tell you we're going with you!"

Dream... shot up at the unexpected response of Synk. But it wasn't just her; Tiala and Reverie, both in disbelief, switched their sights from Dream to the girl as well. Ace and Synk wanted to go with her? In her journey to find the being responsible for her safety and her destiny back then? But...

"Hey hey! Don't be silent all of a sudden!" Synk yelled to the group, who was... still speechless.

Putting that thought in mind, Tiala asked, "So... why do you want to accompany her?"

"We care for her, but she cares for us a lot," Synk explained. "And that's really not healthy for her."

"We think it would be best if Dream does not carry the burden by herself if it ever happens," Ace described better. "We want to be with her if she feels that it's too much."

"I see," Tiala understood, smiling on their role they chose for themselves. Meanwhile Dream glanced at Ace and Synk back and forth, still not believing them and their intentions.

Giving up without saying anything about leaving them behind, she then said, "Gee, you girls really like sticking with me to the very end."

"Well it's your fault for being so quiet that Ace now got in the way for tonight," Synk shot at her, before giving her other thoughts. "But hey, I get to go with my Dream and Ace for a while, so now I can't complain~."

"I just wonder how long you'll last until you do it wrong," Ace commented, to which Synk burst out again.

Suddenly showing horror at her face from the statement, Synk then flared out, "Aaaace! Don't jinx it!"

As the laughter has gone by from more of Synk's comical moments, the rest of the evening slowly went on by with Dream realizing that the cake was only a half-lie. She knew she still had Planeptune to take care of, but she wasn't going to be let down easily. She would see what will happen and endure what the world would throw at her. And with her would be her friends, the same friends that wouldn't let her go.

Dream would find her purpose the being gave her. And she might gladly accept it.

...

...

Reverie, oddly enough, felt silent.

But it was never noticed.

* * *

As the midnight stars hanging up above in the sky greeted those who look to it, one girl's voice echoed to herself.

"It was nice that those two decided to help Dream out..."

She felt happiness for the night, but it wasn't enough to douse her fears.

"But will it work? Will everything turn out to be... okay? For all of us?"

She would think about what would happen next. The future of the ending of the journey.

"Dream's so upbeat about it... but more and more I feel that it just wouldn't work."

She wanted to hope for the best. However, her predictions would say otherwise."

"You're my half-sister, Dream... but that's not the reason... so why... why do I feel that I'm being left out...?"

It was Reverie.

* * *

**Finish!**

**Oh hey, I actually figured out where to put the orange on Dream.**

**Now, to get to the next chapter...**


	3. Serenade 1: Race to Life and Death

**And I took long. Again. When I wanted it done days earlier since it only needed a revise. Rats.**

**This arc is named the Serenade Arc, taking place after present-time Gamindustri being blanketed in hidden, blood-coated lies. One tower that was built in ancient times to reach out to special watchers above the plane will soon be walked upon once again. But will the tip of the tall structure bring life to a desperate wish?**

**...I'm pretty sure you all know it's not completely what it seems.**

**Anyways, I went with two arcs at once because it seemed like a nice change of pace (no eggs included) on both stories. The fun legend of a CPU to a gloomy future set to restore. Back and forth. Plus, it'd be a bit boring if I had to stick with the smaller plot of Serenade more.**

**Reply time! Even if there's only one... I guess I'm that awesome to be so invisible, but whatever.**

**_Str1k3N01r_: Synk is based off from SNK (Playmore), company of fighting games, hard boss creators, and fanservice extraordinaire, _especially _at later titles, thus reflecting on her personality (somewhat). As for western Makers... that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. For now, though, I'll just leave it unconfirmed at this point.  
**

**And now!**

**Revise the future! Start!**

* * *

"...What..."

Her eyes opened up, if she could feel any.

But she felt like something else. Like... all of the gravity in the world disappeared. As if she was swimming without the waters. As she felt her body floating, she had thought something horrible happened to her, but...

She looked at her surroundings, not aware of her location. She was in a rather colorful world, literally. It was mostly covered with aurora-like curtains of purple, with a few short walls of dark gray, white, and green. A sea of darkness that seemed already haunting was right below where she was floating. Red and blue bubbles rose beneath the dark abyss. There doesn't seem to be anyone, or anything, else around. It looked... empty. Kind of lifeless. But at the same time, the colors weren't exactly bringing a grim thought.

Just what was this place?

**~-For Endless Fight - Resonnant Vie-~**

"Where... where am I...?" the girl questioned, echoing through the strange, unexplainable world. "Am... am I... really alone? Maybe dead? Goodness..."

"_No._"

The girl quietly whimpered in fear as the voice, a mighty voice of a woman, felt like it shook in her body... no, it even felt like it shook the world too.

"_I am here as well,_" she finished.

"Who are...? Where are we...?"

"_This world, fallen savior, is a world where one's mind is disturbed by a strange force. A dream that encompasses your thoughts but takes your awakened mind_."

"A dream...? 'F-fallen savior'? I..."

"_Calm yourself. This is your dream, not either worlds of life nor death_."

"Can you... can you please tell me what's going on...?"

"_It is why we are speaking in your dream._"

So the being came to the girl? There really had to be a reason for one to waltz into someone's dream. The girl was able to tell that if it was like that, it must be very important.

"_Please answer me_," the voice continued, "_what is your life at the moment? What is the future you have built for yourself_?"

"..."

"_I am not here to judge your actions. I wish to heed your words for now_."

"I..." the girl trailed off, before setting her words straight. "I am a goddess. I have become the ruler of Pla-no... most of Gamindustri. I have saved it from Arfoire's disaster."

...

"It doesn't mean much to me," she said in sorrow, "not when I have killed the seven other goddesses to save it... Is this why you're calling me a fallen savior...?"

"_You have put an end on the greatest lives to prevent the fall. You do know that you only succeeded in delaying it, correct_?"

"Yes... but I must prevent that from happening..."

"_Then your actions contradict itself_."

"Huh...?"

"_Had you not rely on a cursed, dark source, you would not need to keep the world in thoughtless solitude. Had you decided to believe in everyone around you, a future of darkness would not happen soon. You instead altered the future of what was meant to be full of rejoicing_."

"I... I knew it..."

"_You cannot justify your actions. It is impossible... for now_."

"But would believing in everyone defeat Arfoire? Was it po-..."

...

"Wait," the girl said, a thought that hit her if she heard the voice's words correctly. " 'For... for now'?"

"_I see you now know why I have come here._"

"Please," the girl said, hope lingering in her tone, "tell me! Is there something to help me?"

"..._In just one more day_," the voice spoke, "_a tower that reaches beyond the heavens will appear_."

"A... tower?"

"_That tower is named the 'Tower of Destiny'_."

"Am I supposed to go there?"

"_It is to see if you are worthy to be free from the shackles of the nightmare you caused yourself to wear_."

"Will it... save me? My friends? My sister...?"

"_It is an endurance test. It will consist of enemies undoubtedly stronger than those you have faced. To 'save' yourself means to put yourself in danger_."

"Ah... what... happens if I reach the highest point possible?"

"_You wanted your relatives back, correct? You should already know what happens once you pass the trials in the tower._"

...

"...I need to think..."

"_You must decide in less than one day, for that tower will disappear after the next daybreak._"

"...What? Only... only for a day?"

"_Such is its limited power to appear. Should you miss it, the tower will only appear once again after the next hundred years._"

"...Then... I will think hard about it."

"_Please do. Also... I have one matter to speak on._"

"What is it?"

"_You said it yourself that you brought victory by ending the lives of the goddesses. Where is the cursed power that you once wielded?_"

"I... still have it with me," the girl answered. "I didn't want it to be used for the next possible generation. I was planning to destroy it."

"_Travel with it if you decide to journey through the tower._"

"Huh?"

"_If it is the source of your nightmare, then I will attempt to purify it. However, it must no longer be used as a weapon._"

"I see..."

"_Then we will be here once more, last ruler. You will decide your path during the next night._"

"W... wait! Can I really trust you!?"

...

"Did she... leave?"

The world, the area filled with violet, shaded silver, white, and emerald, the dark sea, the red and blue bubbles; the entirety of the colorful world soon shined to the brightest white, and died down to deep darkness.

Nothing was left.

* * *

"...Mmm..."

The girl got up, her long, marvelous violet hair shining by the morning sun.

-_Planeptune Basilicom - CPU's Room_-

She was back. Gone from her slumber and back in reality. Back in her room in the Basilicom of Planeptune. There's quite a handful of purple about it, as well as a few rose and iris colors. Stuffed dolls sat around the room, among some other cute stuff and whatnot. There's even a double-bed the girl was sleeping on. Well, 'double' for her sister, but...

A yawn escaped her breath as she stretched her arms out. She then opened her morning eyes and stared at the outside world through her window.

"Was it... really a dream?" The girl asked to herself. "...It's too good to be real, but... maybe... it really can't be 'just a dream' if it tells me that I can save my friends..."

**~-Holy Land - Zero Collection-~**

The violet girl wondered about the 'dream' she had, her encounter with the person who spoke to her.

The mysterious voice... the way to bring back the goddesses... the Tower of Destiny... and the cursed sword...

The cursed sword especially. The sword she used to kill the goddesses, the CPUs, already has the power that defeated Arfoire. That sword had deluded her hope and tragically ended lives that balance Gamindustri. Perhaps the voice will turn against her and use the sword's power to slaughter her along with the innocent lives in the land? It would all seem so easy if the voice is luring her to the worst mistake possible...

But about the Tower of Destiny... what was so special about a tower? It appeared every one hundred years. It was a test of strength, that's what the voice had informed, but what else? In fact, how far high does it go?

_Knock knock..._

"Nepgear, are you awake?" A female voice rang from the door.

Dismissing her thoughts on the encounter for later times, the girl, Nepgear, turned to the door and answered, "Yes, you can come in, Histoire."

The door of her room opened, with the woman, looking like a fairy with violet/teal wings attached and with a large book, entered. There was a smile on her lips as she moved closer to Nepgear.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this early, Nepgear," Histoire the Oracle said.

"No, it's okay," Nepgear replied. "I just got up."

"Is that so? Well then, I have some news before you can start the day. Compa and IF will be visiting you for a few days to see how you are doing."

"Ah... R-really?" Nepgear's calm tone switched to a dip of happiness with the news, easily brightening the air she seemed to be suffering from.

"Yes," the Oracle informed, sensing the change in Nepgear. "I just got a letter claiming that their visit will be tomorrow morning."

"T-tomorrow!?"

...But wasn't tomorrow the day when the tower appears? Then...

Catching the surprising sound of that, Histoire asked, "...? Is there something wrong, Nepgear?"

"Huh?" She soon realized the mistake of how she blurted it out like that. "No no! I'm just excited that they're really coming in tomorrow! It's because I thought they'll be here much later..." Her voice flew off, still hoping nothing was caught on.

"Ah, I see. You had me worried there."

Saved.

"At any rate," the Oracle said, "even though they've decided to see you, are you still...?"

"Um..."

The dark air settled in once more. Neither of them liked where this was going, but Nepgear still spoke up.

"It's been around two months since that time," she frowned in small grief. "I... still can't get over the friends I killed... and Arfoire's words as well..."

After the final battle, Arfoire did mention that because Nepgear denied the lives of the goddesses and becomes ruler of Gamindustri, a world where everything is the same, where it can't change, will not live for thousands (let alone hundreds) of years, and it will soon decline and fall apart as it can't be stable with only one ruler. Recalling the voice in her dream... was the voice right though? Was there a possibility that there was no need for bloodshed and win with the strength of the goddesses?

"Was I wrong then?" Nepgear asked, tears already forming. "Was I supposed to believe in everyone?"

"Nepgear...," Histoire said, a hint of sadness in her, "you're right. In fact, I should have believed that it was meant to be destroyed."

"D... don't apologize," the purple-haired ruler said with her streams flowing, "it's not your fault for letting me go."

"Then..." Histoire tried to change the broken feeling set in, "let me be sorry for bringing it up."

"Th... thank you," came a reply with a sad smile.

"Alright then, please get yourself ready for this day. I must be going." With simple yet calmly and slightly heartwarming words spoken, Histoire took her leave, not wishing to disturb her more.

**~-Prismatic - Zero Collection-~**

"Hm... now what?" Nepgear went back to her thoughts for tomorrow, wiping away her tears. "Compa and IF are coming here tomorrow... but it's the day that I have to reach the tower... the Tower of Destiny..."

Then again, she was never given directions on where the tower was, right?

"...If I tell Histoire about it, she might forbid me, or tell me to wait for Compa and IF..." The voice did say that the tower is infested with strong enemies, most likely monsters. And then the point where all of this could be a trap...

"Or she might take at least three days to figure out what does the Tower of Destiny even mean," she giggled.

And it was the first time she did so in a while.

All those days spent without her friends along with hearing Arfoire's words again and again did seem to hit her pretty hard, but the given chance of saving the CPUs as well as hearing visitors coming seemed to loosen her up with the best smile after the nightmare.

"I don't know what to do with my friends for now. Maybe I'll ask that voice about the tower then. I think I need to ask for directions too..." The voice knew that the tower existed, so she had to know where the Tower of Destiny was located. With that in mind, she started to think about her plans on how to accomplish her goal for the next day. It would be a challenge, given the strong monsters there. So what's not with a little planning?

_Grooowl..._

...Not without a full stomach.

As she felt a little embarrassed on how little she had been eating for some time, she still wondered... even with the remaining hope she has left, she would use it to the fullest. She'd part the darkest, thickest clouds for the light to shine on Gamindustri once again.

True lies will be dispersed with true facts. And her friends are her facts.

* * *

"Can't hooold oooon muuuch longer~, I will ne-ver let go~..."

'_Master, is this the time to listen to your songs?_'

"_Walking and singing isn't distracting, Cosmic. I got a lot of time for today, anyways._"

-_Planeptune Streets_-

Among the major city of Planeptune is a popular adventurer shop, where one woman, lover of swirls and the colors of red and blue, had left the building. She was none other than Dream, who was once a CPU of Planeptune, the only clothing difference in this time being her jeans instead of the skirt. And, yes, it's coloring style was applied too.

She has always wondered why does the future of Gamindustri wind up getting worse and worse as long as she continues to breathe. It's what no normal human would pay attention to, but her task has pointed it out much easier. The clear, bright sky of the world has covered the sorrow with hopes. It was almost hard to tell that the pain's still there, but Dream was no exception. She knew where the lies had hid.

**~-Night in Paris - Rhythm Thief-~**

Shifting her headphones to a low volume, she mentally continued, "_Now, about the prize we're gonna get if we wing and beat this._"

'_It's rather incredible,_' a thought from 'Cosmic' resounded in her mind. '_To think there would be yet another Circuit Edge, and it's wielded by that girl._'

"_You know it's more than that. She pretty much powered it up, already cut most of our work done._"

'_Do we plan to use the girl as a tool?'_

The girl shook her head and sighed. "_No, nonono. That'd be too cold. It'd be so cold, no reader would touch that idea and get that frostbite._"

'_Then?_'

"_It's really simple. This next mission starts at the Tower of Destiny._"

'_Explain._'

"_I'm the only one who can reach to Fate if I need to do so, since I'm linked with her. This means no one else can meet her, aside from using my powers like last night, but that's for voices only._"

'_So we will use the tower for our client to fully reach out to her?_'

"_That's right._"

'_Then that means there will be a price to pay._'

"_Damn, you seem to be getting a bigger brain every time I wield you. And you're a _sword,_ for Fate's sake._"

'_What does this mean, Master? For something that sounds so simple to be a bait..._'

Dream chuckled on the plan she was messing around with for her mission. "_First, strong monsters._"

'_Noted._'

"_Second, we need her trust if we want that sword._"

'_Noted._'

"_Third, Nepgear's dormant power that's still in her._"

'_...Come again?_'

Before the crossroad's traffic light she walked next to would go green, the girl just smiled on what she was about to explain. "_The power that's stuck in her, the Lily System, didn't feel like waking up before, and in, the final battle. That being said and all, since it worked on our favor, we need hers switched on for the surprise._"

'_The Lily System?_'

"_That power is able to harmonize her friends' thoughts. In fact, anyone who's a ruler of Planeptune, like me, will have a better power output if she has someone to believe in her._"

The intersecting road's traffic light beamed yellow.

"_We'll need to bump it up with power if we want to play the cards right._"

The intersecting road's light beamed red.

'_So... it seems we're ready._'

The road's light she was next to beamed green.

"_That's right!_"

'_Ah, and of the Player?_'

"_Give him reason, and he'll be fine. That's that._"

* * *

**~-Forbidden Ark - Zero Collection-~**

It is the year 20XX.

Three years ago, the years of evil had started. These years were known as the time where the ASIC corrupted the land and destroyed the minds of the followers who served the goddesses. The four goddesses of Gamindustri, as well as a CPU candidate, rushed to the Gamindustri Graveyard to stop all evil conflicts and stabilize the entire land. Their efforts to silence the evil were in vain, and the five were kept in the shadows. Three years later, the CPU candidate broke free with thanks to the remaining hope stored in a Sharicite, and ran off from the graveyard, seeing that there was not much to do to help. Upon arriving back, she met the three other candidates and helped regain the people that were on the hands of corruption. With this, one more Sharicite was created, and was able to free the four goddesses left behind.

With everyone recovered, they then set off to stop the people poisoning the many minds and defeat the Four Felons, generals of the ASIC. The last of the Four Felons then revealed that it was all part of the plan, with the defeated team having their black souls used to bring back the slumbering Arfoire. Their plans to eliminate her seemed hopeless. Their chances were none.

Until the cursed sword was spoken...

"Nepgear, are you certain you're not pushing yourself?"

"Well..."

-_Planeptune Basilicom - Rooftop_-

The ruler and the Oracle were on the rooftop of the Basilicom discussing about how they'll deal with the future of Gamindustri, the world she vowed to keep it living. With the dark events of Nepgear ending the lives of the CPUs of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, and even her sister, they needed to build ideas that surround the only ruling land, Planeptune, as well as figuring out how to deal with Arfoire's foreshadowing words in later times.

"Well," Nepgear started, "it's been almost two months since those days..."

"I see," Histoire replied, "so you are still troubled."

"It's not that. It's about Arfoire."

"About her last words?"

"Do you know what's happening now?" Nepgear asked as she turned to the city. "People are already coming to me, wondering where are the rest of the CPUs..."

"Are you... scared?" Histoire wondered as she tilted her head.

"Yeah... I wanted to defeat Arfoire... I didn't think it would go this badly... but I can't give up."

"Then you are pushing yourself."

"I am. There's nothing else I can do without that."

"I see."

"I'll try to hush them again... but I already feel bad for lying..."

"Just as Kei said..."

Kei, Ex-Oracle of Lastation, mentioned that since the large public isn't exactly aware of the fate of the CPUs sans Nepgear, they will ask away about them, to which Nepgear can only lie with an answer that says they're missing, much to the truth bearers' slight dismay. Nepgear already seemed tired of it more, being the ruler that not only hid the truth, but also became the reason of the lies and all.

The wind circulated the lone ruler, the 'fallen savior' as the voice put it. It was getting chillier since Arfoire's defeat, though it didn't seem that much of a change. The gusts played around and danced with Nepgear's long hair, slightly making her feel more separate from everyone, but they seemed to be comforting in a way.

"Nepgear."

"What is it, Histoire?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. I mean, I'm starting to get used to-"

"No, I meant earlier, during the night. I felt a disturbance in your room before you woke up."

"Ah... disturbance?"

Did Histoire felt it during the night? The voice that called out to Nepgear in her dreams? If she suspects...

"I don't think I felt anything..." Nepgear tried to deny whilst keeping a convincing face.

"Are you sure?" Histoire asked, hoping it's the truth.

"I'm sure."

"As long as you are fine..." The Oracle wanted to press further, but knowing it'd probably be a bad idea, she remained silent for that part. That was good enough if she didn't learn about Nepgear's intentions for the moment.

Nepgear did wonder... how is she gonna explain it to Histoire about the mess she's in?

* * *

"Oh, IF, you're here? Did you catch a cold?"

"No, I'm just visiting."

**~-Labo (Mini-Game) - Zero Collection-~**

In the city of Planeptune that is on the verge of starting to decline were two lives who assisted the goddesses of Gamindustri. While they had gone to their own, separate lives, they could feel a little bit of regret for leaving Nepgear alone. For that, they didn't need to look further than an arrangement for a sleepover. And what could be better than starting it tomorrow?

But they still had things to do for today. Stronger monsters have appeared some time after Arfoire's departure. The abrupt appearance has caused problems here and there, while they still remain a mystery. Thanks to them, most of the party had to take care of the annoyances. Compa wasn't an exception as she had to treat those who received bad injuries from the monsters. All other friends were assumed to be having problems with them as well.

With all of this going on, getting a break was pretty difficult.

"Besides," IF continued on after taking a seat, "I kinda had a feeling you needed some help packing up for a few days."

"Oh, you didn't need to worry about me," the nurse replied confidently. "I have my clothes packed up, my bag, my medical supplies, and they're all in the corner of my room!"

"Why medical supplies?" IF asked. They weren't going anywhere, right? Unless...

"You can never know when you'll trip and fall down the stairs and get a broken leg, or burn your hand from the stove, Iffy!" She nearly resounded seriously... before she seemed happy. "That's why I take them along!"

"Uh... right, I guess," the brunette agreed, despite knowing how those accidents rarely happen. "Anyways, I'm pretty much all set right now."

"You're ready, too?" Compa said. "You don't need my help to double-check? I think it could be fun."

"And you did yours all by yourself," IF countered.

As time has passed, there really wasn't much to say as their eagerness to see their friend again only led them back to the same topic. Even a different conversation would be finished with the next two or three sentences. IF had wondered if she was the only person they could talk about.

"But really... I'm just kind of worried about Gear."

They just couldn't forget her. They drifted away, but to her, it felt more like she was abandoned...

"Well..." The nurse couldn't respond. Saying that Nepgear was a strong girl would just be a big lie, so she knew better.

"Eh, that's okay," IF waved around to warm it up. "I'm sure she's feeling better now that she knows about tomorrow."

Because tomorrow's the day.

But not the day they thought.

* * *

"It sure is a beautiful night when it's still young!"

'_You're not wrong, Master. There's barely a night to see when we're up and about._'

"That makes me wish there was a day and night system in mk2. Wonder why it doesn't exist now..."

'_You can't get everything._'

"I know, shut up. Anyways, seems she's sleeping at the moment."

'_You plan to connect Fate into the CPU's dreams again, correct?_'

"Well, if last night's dialogue didn't teach you anything, Sir Obvious."

'_Alright, start._'

"So dull..."

* * *

...

"Ah..."

Back at her dream, the same world with the silver, white, green, and wide purple walls with red and blue bubbles rising from the black sea. It's all familiar, no doubt.

"_Can you hear me, fallen savior?_"

"That voice..."

She felt the familiarity from the night before. The voice that wanted to see her future for the world.

"_Enlighten me,_" the voice responded, straight to the point, too, "_for it is the night of your choice. Have you decided?_"

"I... want to ask you something..."

"_Speak._"

"...My friends," Nepgear started to ask, hoping she would get an answer that she wanted. "can they accompany me?"

"_...Can they possibly trust you?_"

"What...?"

Confused and in slight despair, Nepgear could only be in at a loss for words.

The voice continued without paying heed to the girl's shock. "_Can you be sure they would follow you? Are you ruling out the possibility that they will hinder you in your decision, and lose time to reach the tower, let alone the top of the building?_"

"That's..."

...She wasn't sure on how to respond. She still had friends, trusted and unforgettable, and she wanted them with her. There couldn't be a possibility that she could survive alone in the tower...

"_Now, please answer. Will your fate be decided in the tower?_"

"Ah..."

Did she have to do it alone? Just her? Will she last through even half of the tower? This had to be the only way to bring back the CPUs, the only way to restore Gamindustri, even break her out of her solitude. She'd gain everything and everyone she once sacrificed to stop Arfoire, and atone for what she was being blind about. But is it worth highly risking the life of a last ruler?

...

...

"I... have to try to talk to them first."

**~-Awakening Will in Resonance - Resonnant Vie-~**

"_I see,_" the voice said. "_So you plan to take them along._"

"I..." Nepgear slightly stumbled before finding the right words. "I am suffering right now because I failed to believe in the people who I remember fondly. I lost myself and didn't realize what I was doing when I took hold of that sword." Turning to the empty sky above with a smile, she continued, "This time, I want to try better. I want people with me to see this to the very end."

"_So you do not wish to go alone for this day._"

"I never wanted to."

"_That is very admirable, lone ruler,_" the voice replied, sounding very impressed with Nepgear's words. "_Very well, the tower is located near the mountains next to your city. Do understand that this one day will be a long and difficult journey you have chosen to walk towards to._"

"I know very well," Nepgear said in gratefulness. "Thank you so much."

That was that. She was now going to the tower that's supposedly the symbol of her last chance. If everything went as planned, she'll be happy once more in her life.

With the last words being said, the entirety of her dream world faded.

* * *

"You... lied earlier. You said you didn't know anything strange."

"I just didn't know what to do."

_-____Planeptune Basilicom - CPU's Room-_

Back in the room was the last CPU and the Oracle, who happened to be worried on what she heard. Upon listening to the explanation that Nepgear would be leaving the world and into the tower, with the key details on reviving the CPUs and the cursed sword. Anyone could feel the joy on the first fact, but considering the circumstances on the strange voice getting her to do it, plus the plan on bringing the sword, it can concern anyone who would want to think that it's safe.

And Histoire's worries were no exception.

**~-Spreading Darkness - Zero Collection-~**

"But your lie is not the point," she continued. "Can you be sure that whoever this voice is speaks the truth?"

"I can only hope that she is," Nepgear truthfully answered. "In fact, I hope everything goes well."

"Nepgear, you really can't be serious about going into this tower...!"

"And what choice do I have!?"

The sudden outburst from Nepgear froze the troubled Oracle to a standstill. Neither of them, not even the CPU who lashed out so unexpectedly, had made a single movement.

...

...

"I'm... sorry for yelling like that," Nepgear apologized before looking resolute. "But Histoire, what do you want me to do? After two months, I can now tell that the future is done for. If I wait, there won't be any future later on. If I go, I'll risk a good future and my life much more, but I could have a chance to win this. Isn't it better if I went to the tower instead of waiting to the end?"

The ruler was right. Both ends have the same, horrible fate, but one can either bring that fate earlier, or change into a completely different one. But because of the information, the decision to take the chances or not kept on going back and forth...

"I don't really know if I should allow you or forbid you to attempt," the Oracle spoke.

"I can't take 'no' for an answer," Nepgear replied, her resolution not fading at all. "I have to do this. But I won't do it alone. I have to get stronger. You said that Compa and IF are coming this morning, right?"

It took only a few confused blinks for Histoire to finally realize why Nepgear told her about her journey, why she didn't go alone in the tower in secrecy. It mostly made sense to the Oracle, but she then knew the actual reason.

The lonely CPU wanted friends. She wanted them to be with her, never leaving her.

...

"You can see to it that they'll comply."

Nepgear... could only stare in disbelief. Did Histoire let her start the journey?

"Just..." The Oracle closed her eyes as her tone became assured and yet regretful. "...promise me that you three will come back safely."

Yes. The ruler had no longer felt concern about being stuck in a tiring future. Her joy and excitement to freely save the CPUs without any hindrances from anyone had her quickly depart for preparations with a very fast 'thank you' in great volume, with chunks of gusts created upon her... increase in velocity passing through the Oracle. And the Oracle was only able to blink as she was left there, thinking that she must have had misinterpreted the short scene.

How Nepgear managed to thank her and zoom to her preparations in less than a few seconds had surprised Histoire, but with the joyous outburst came only a small giggle.

"Fufufufu... I could probably easily imagine Neptune's reaction if she ever saw her sister this energetic."

As she saw the everlasting light from the morning sun rise up on the clear window, a heartily smile on her, she had thought that maybe letting Nepgear go to the tower like that would be for the best interests, after all.

Because she might have learned something.

"The 'Tower of Destiny', hm? So... you happen to be in this time as well. Isn't that correct... Fate?"

* * *

She had missed them.

She had waited for them.

The only action the ruler could ever do was to rush up and embrace the familiar duo once they were seen at the entrance, a surge of action she had to give into. Their departure from her set the final nail to leave her in a bad shape. However, with the chance to get things done properly, their return removed the same nail to put her in joy. Never has she felt rivers of happiness flowing from her upon seeing her two comrades, her friends, for a long time.

"I can't forgive you for leaving me like this!"

Reunions are everlasting memories.

-_Planeptune Basilicom ____-_ Entrance-

"G-Gear, I appreciate your honesty, but... you don't have to... _crush us!_"

"Ge-Ge, p-please! Can't breathe... so... _tight!_"

"Ah!"

And in this case, amusing, if any would add.

**~-Alouette March in Resonance - Resonnant Vie-~**

As the flows of breath were soon restored for Guild member IF and novice nurse Compa with the release, Nepgear had begun getting a little frantic on seeing how she handled the situation.

"I'm sorry!" The ruler sheepishly apologized. "I'm just so excited about today!"

IF merely sighed on the mishap of the return, then drew a smile. "It's fine. I mean, I guess we should've expected you to go a little crazy."

"I'm not that crazy," Nepgear denied in slight embarrassment.

"You took a sword that had a middle-aged man as the blade," the brunette countered. "You said something about 'mega power' or something radiating from it. Now tell me that that's normal for everyone."

"B-but it doesn't _have _to mean that I'm crazy!"

"That's enough, you two," the nurse finally spoke in delight. "We're already together again, so we should have fun!"

Nepgear nodded in knowing that she still had friends. "It was really thoughtful of you two," the CPU gladly spoke. "I've been getting ready for today's goal. I thought you two would take longer than that."

"So did I," IF shrugged. "In fact, since there's been a few problems here and there popping up, I had to get some permission to leave once there was enough people to take care of said problems."

"In fact," Compa supported the fact, "since newer monsters have been popping up, I had many patients to treat! I was really busy! I even forgot to have dinner one time!"

"I guess a lot has happened..." Came Nepgear's response as she thought of the events. "I still haven't figured out what's causing the monsters to act strange, either..."

"Well, that's enough about that for now," IF passed the thoughts. "Since we're here, we might as well visit Neptune first."

"She's not feeling too lonely, is she?" Compa asked while tilting her head.

"Oh, actually, I want to do something about that!"

"...Huh?" Came from the two in unison.

The two friends had to leave their jaws hanging for a short distance. Though, in honesty, they were more curious than surprised. Even more to that, Nepgear sounded, and even _looked_, unusually happy about what she declared. They didn't quite get what she was talking about. Naturally, they never heard anything about what she had in mind.

"Okay," IF calmed down, still a little shaken from her friend's sudden glee. "So... what did you find out this time? I can guess it's good because you look like it's all good."

"Come to think of it," Compa wondered in the spinning confusion, "you said something about today's goal, Ge-Ge. Is there something important today?"

No more words were spoken as Nepgear was too excited to tell, but she instead gestured to the questioning Compa and IF to come along inside the Basilicom. Though it lasted for a few moments, the intriguing look on the two was rather worth it in a way. Shaking back to reality, they finally welcomed themselves in for answers.

* * *

It was then that they learned how fortune made an unexplained stroke of luck for them. The idea of venturing to the tower for a chance to bring back the goddesses made a good setting for Nepgear to believe in without hesitation. When all was said, Nepgear had to ask for Compa's and IF's participation, not wanting to tackle the challenge alone. Compiling the short and yet abnormal information for today, IF had to wonder about the whole setup being a huge fiasco, as it sounded way too good to be true. And she wasn't wrong when it seemed too easy.

But Histoire managed to shoot the thought down.

Because she miraculously remembered a trusted being who revolved around the tower.

Fate.

The Tower of Destiny was no mere tower, as it was first said to be a tower meant to see the world above, but it soon became a tower with strange magic capabilities once the last floor was built. Upon complete creation, those involved with the work suddenly disappeared, no traces left afterwards, and the tower soon had a mind of its own, throwing out anyone without a reason to be there. And as for the trials, it replicates the memories of those who enter, from items to enemies, and put them to their full potentials.

And for the people who had managed to live through it, they are treated to a conversation with a powerful being that shapes one's destiny, and see through multiple paths on her own.

And... as for the tower's gratitude, one wish to be granted.

"At least, that's... most of what I remember for now," the Oracle sheepishly said.

Thus, it was concluded. The ruler's friends that had to fly away two months ago would accompany her once more, and help her revive the goddesses to stabilize Gamindustri, for if no one accepted the task, the wait for the next hundred years would downpour more sorrow for her. They really couldn't say 'no' for a perfect chance like this.

Preparations for today's work weren't that long. In fact, Compa and IF only needed to drop off their belongings for their planned visit. Nepgear already checked off what she needed for the tower climb, including the cursed sword, so she was well and well.

...

The cursed sword...

Histoire said that Fate was trustworthy, so... it was okay. Nepgear believed in her.

**~-Traversing Weyard - The Lost Age-~**

As they had set off to the tower near the mountains only an hour before the afternoon, Nepgear, Compa, and IF had a lot to talk about since two months. The breeze of familiar voices near the ruler compelled her to listen to each and every one of those now-scarce conversations as they went along the road. Those being the number of patients she had to treat one day, and the rumor about a woman's strange fashion sense about the colors red and blue. She had to admit, though, most of the chat that went on wasn't really all about her. It only belonged to her friends' lives. There wasn't really anything important in her life while she was the lone CPU.

It was... a little boring, to say at the least.

A short time has passed, a short time has gone.

It seemed that it has been taking an awful lot of time to reach the tower. The talks of their lives were thinning out. It started to feel awkward to start a conversation.

But thankfully, to their relief, they put that thought aside when the party discovered found an incredibly long, beige-colored, old-looking tower with old walls that looked old, along with the trail leading right to the old tower's old doors. The higher part of the old tower even looked like it pierced through the surrounding clouds above. The tower was too wide, though. Perhaps it was to tell of the long walk in the tower?

Still, they had found it.

-_Tower of Destiny: Entrance_-

As they awed in the marvel of the building, the nurse spoke about it as well. "Th... this is amazing. I don't think we've seen a tower like this two months ago."

"It's a special tower, if Histoire remembered right," IF said, smiling. "So I guess we're in the right spot."

"A 'tower that reaches beyond the heavens'," Nepgear said, clasping her hands. "This has to be it!"

She then saw they weren't alone.

"Yo!" A girl next to the doors shouted, quietly startling the trio. "I take it you must be the lunatic ruler of the world going after this tower because of some tragic event that just happened?"

"Huh? Um..." Nepgear tried to focus on the appearance of the girl. Who was she? How did the girl know about Nepgear's goal in the Tower of Destiny?

And... 'lunatic ruler'?

"I'm... not a lunatic, but yes, I-"

"Good! Good!" The girl responded.

It was Dream, the girl that looked vastly different than most of the people around Gamindustri. Nepgear had recalled the rumor from earlier that a young woman had halves of red and blue being her fashion. IF also commented on how she was like a ghost, in which not a lot of people see her, hence the rumors.

"The name is Dream, my good guest!" She introduced herself with a bright expression. "And... huh," she muttered as she tilted her head. "I expected just the CPU alone, but you two can work out well."

"Just me alone?" Nepgear asked, puzzled about all of this.

The playful Dream merely grinned. "Well, Fate said that you were the cause of this mess. It's still good, you just needed someone with you."

"Wait," IF said as she glared at the girl, noticing something. "How do you know who Fate is?"

"...She didn't tell you?" Dream asked, a bit annoyed. "I'm her servant, chosen by her to help her and the world with her mind on people's paths. For things she can't do without showing herself to the world anyways."

"So this person," Compa wondered, taking a step forward, "Miss Fate, is she really that special?"

"Too special," the former CPU shrugged a little. "Seriously, saving me was even part of her plan. And she said nothing before it happened."

" 'Saving you'?" The ruler repeated, curious of the meaning.

Upon realizing that Dream was starting to say too much, she hastily stopped herself. "Ah, nothing at all, for now. Anyways," she then went back to the main topic at hand, "you see, Fate wants me to be with you three for the long ride here."

"That sounds like a reasonable deal," IF said on the approach.

"It is?" She grinned, putting her hands behind her head. "But you're probably gonna say it's not a good one, and then outline the details on why do you think it's a scam." No sooner did she looked annoyed again. "If it's Fate not telling you about me, then hey, I'm annoyed as well."

"Yeah, it's that," the brunette muttered. If the trio heard correctly, then there was never any mention of 'Dream' from Nepgear's perspective. They couldn't exactly place a finger on what to do with her.

Dream didn't seem bothered at all, however. "It's fine. If you say 'no', then I still gotta follow you. The lunatic's probably still gonna need my help, though."

"I'm not a lunatic!" Nepgear lashed out. Back to the point, though, even though Dream was being truthful about it, it still didn't click well to the party, as Nepgear then asked, "Why do you want to help us?"

"I _have_ to," she replied bluntly. "When Fate says so, she says so. And I don't wanna know what kind of pain she gives. Still," she turned to the tower, "I want to help because I want to help. I don't really need a reason to help, right?"

"I... guess..."

The ruler kind of had a wordless moment on Dream's words. She wasn't to be trusted just yet, there wasn't anything concrete about her, but knowing the position Nepgear's in, her knowledge with Fate, the way she asked to help, her 'reason' to help even if there wasn't any...

It's... it was a little silly for her to think about, but her reason was almost equivalent to Nisa's. They just want to help because they want to.

While Nepgear was clouded in her thoughts, Compa spoke up again. "So, Miss Dream, how do you know Fate?"

As Dream turned to the trio again, she gave herself a small chuckle. "We do go back. Way back when I first had a sword. But to be honest, telling you now isn't worth the time. Besides, the lunatic is spacing out."

The 'lunatic' in question being the one who just snapped out. "Huh? I... I told you, I'm not a lunatic!"

"Says the one who made needless sacrifices."

"That's..."

No... No. She was here to bring them back. What happened before was in the past. This isn't the past. As long as the sun was there, she'd bring them back by going through the huge tower. That was why she was here.

"Hey! Second chances!" Dream interrupted the somber air with glee.

Yes, Nepgear had a second chance. She was right.

"Now, I think we've been here for too long. I'll say it once again." Trying to take the situation seriously, her tone, as a bit vivid as it usually is, became the earnest warmth. "Do you trust me? Do you want my help for today?"

The trio started to draw out their conclusions from there. IF still wasn't too sure about her, but she also couldn't deny that there's something they want to know from Dream. Compa wanted to trust her, seeing that there had to be no complications, but she, too, was uneasy about it.

Nepgear... however...

_I want people with me to see this to the very end._

She... had to be special. She couldn't see Dream as an enemy. She had goals, deep down even if they weren't mentioned. No one was sure of what she had in mind, but there wasn't any harm if she came along.

...

"Alright, I'll trust you."

That kind of response had heads rise to the ruler. Even when they expected that answer, they still couldn't believe her.

But Dream seems relieved otherwise. "Seriously?"

"But I want it in one condition."

Except she wasn't fully relieved, but nonetheless, everyone saw that Nepgear managed to form a counter to the agreement. Quite an impressive tactic for this moment.

...

"S-stop calling me a lunatic ruler!"

...Oh.

As Compa and IF were left to wonder _what _was the ruler thinking, Dream just accepted it, a playful grin on her again. "It was just a tease, sorry that it was pushing you. But anyways..."

Once the anti-drama has been brushed off, IF just sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't complain. Just don't do anything funny. Oh, and the name's IF. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"I'm Compa!" The nurse introduced before happily agreeing. "You're welcome to be with us, Miss Dream!"

" 'Dream' is just fine," she answered for the formality to drop. "And the luna... oh, sorry, the CPU?"

It seemed like everything could go well for today. Dream had no ill will, nor was she a deceiver. And Nepgear needed all the help that she could get. As long as she had many people to trust on, she can finally save them, her friends, her sister. She can finally be freed from whatever future she got herself into.

As long as Dream could be trusted...

"I'm Nepgear, CPU of Planeptune. I hope we do our best."

As long as Nepgear could go well with the plan...

"Then, for today, let's have fun."

* * *

"So Dream's made her move..."

'_It seems that this time's CPU __brought friends, but I think our plans will work out at any rate, Master._'

"Yes. Though..."

'_Something wrong?_'

"I can probably assume in that... not exactly involving those four, but something else..."

'_Yes. I can feel that someone else is involved, maybe even the entirety of this day. But for now, we must make haste to our first destination._'

...

"Right. I gotta make my own move as well. Let's go."

* * *

**Finish!**

**Anything can happen on such a small world, right? I'll try to live it up and hope it's still pleasing. This Arc is to set off a few key pieces for later Arcs.**

**Also, at one point, the total amount of words I had put in was 7,777. Ah... huh.**

**Now then...**

**In later times.**


	4. Special Stage 1: Neptune

**I dunno. I accidentally slacked off for the next chapter, so I'll just provide something for you guys to keep you waiting for a little more longer.**

**And that would be the mini series, the Special Stages!**

**...Otherwise known as "Let's watch the characters suffer in those kinds of places!"**

**_Str1k3N01r_: Yeah, I kinda overdid it with the mind conversations. For fics starting in that ending... I dunno. I thought I'd expect more people wanting to do something in that, but I guess I was wrong, lol.  
**

**Now, let's have fun! Start!**

* * *

Maybe... it was for the best?

Only the dreamer could tell when she's through with it.

Okay, so maybe sleeping earlier in her warm bed just to avoid the nightly work was very deceptive and probably a little bit of trouble for her when she wakes up. The action she did probably even made her sister do all the work. It was just one night. One night that she wanted to snore through. She wouldn't mind if she had to deal with some punishment that would get to her tomorrow.

She did mind...

...the blue, star-decorated half-pipe she was standing on in her dream. A colorful world.

She silently pinched herself. Once. Twice. Her hardest in the third time to really hope she would wake up from the dream. Something that she randomly thought of when she slept peacefully.

It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. She was sleeping with a nightmare.

A nightmare that gave her only one option.

And thus, her body reacted to the strange, compelling dimension. Her body reacted such a way that would make the ones watching over this place feel satisfied for knowing that it was going all according to plan.

Neptune started running through the half-pipe.

By force.

**~-A New Day – Sonic Rush-~**

"N-not cooooool!" The purple-haired girl protested.

-OBTAIN 80 CREDITS!-

And even avoiding her work was pointless, as she now had to work out upon being dragged into a game. She could only hope she would get out of this world without any scratch that would make her remember this night. Besides, this had to be Karma for what she did earlier.

But... it was just a game... right?

"Fine! You win, my dream world! You win! I'll play!"

Neptune knew better. She knew very well that this was a Special Stage, a kind of place you run around on to get one of the mystical artifacts that have a lot of worth. It didn't matter if she was getting some rare item, or a special event, anything! She just wanted to leave, and she would do so by winning without messing up a lot. Maybe in style?

She would probably just fail on purpose, but that plan could backfire by the dream knowing more than what it sees.

-START!-

So there went the CPU of Planeptune, dashing on the half-pipe to get out of this world. If she knew right, the message she saw earlier up above meant she needed 80 Credits in this lap. She could get Credits by collecting them on the half-pipe while running. Some carried more than just one measly buck, so it was best to keep an eye out for those.

Now at full speed, she noticed a trail of Credits up ahead, on the middle of the course. Making contact with them, she picked them up to make her first, successful gathering. She continued on, swerving around the straight pipe a little for fun until another group came up. When the next line of Credits appeared on her sight, she took them all with her without any problems.

"Heh, this actually is fun!" She sounded to herself in glee before the first turn in the half-pipe came up, along with more trails of Credits. Simply put, the lines of money on the track were swallowed wholly with no mess-ups. Another turn came up, another group of Credits disappeared once Neptune reached out to them. This 'lap' was pretty basic, all things considered.

Up ahead was where the half-pipe was complete with the upper-half having a diamond-shaped ceiling. A little further was a white wall that seemed intimidating. It was probably there to determine if the runner had enough Credits to pass on through. Since this was a fanfic, she could only hope she had a lot to get to the next lap.

Neptune ran towards the white wall...

...and got through without stopping.

-GOOD!-

"Easy!"

But it was way too early to celebrate; only an idiot would do so if the person thought it was the end. Neptune only finished one lap in this world. She needed to finish the next if she wanted to continue on.

"Hm..." Neptune pondered for a moment while running on the pipe. "Okay! You got something super-hard for me this time?"

-OBTAIN 180 CREDITS!-

It didn't sound 'super-hard' to Neptune, given that she pouted a little, but it was a fine challenge at any rate. The upper part of the pipe then vanished as the CPU continued on through the course. It probably wouldn't be long until she was finally done here.

Two... three trails of Credits appeared as she moved on. She grabbed them all before the track turned a little. Up ahead after the turn were lines of dark blue spheres with silvery spikes attached on them.

They were bombs. Painful ones that not only skewer you with their sharp, thick needles, they would also blow up when in contact, and have you drop your Credits. Why would they be a mixture of sharp spikes and damaging bombs, no one would ever ask. Anyways, Neptune had little problem evading to the middle, as the strings of pain were on the far left and right sides. Continuing on, a trail of Credits was in the front, but not only that, a set of bombs was at the end of it as well. She needed great timing to get all the Credits in that spot and quickly move away right before hitting the trap.

And thus she dodged the dangerous spheres like a pro. She did the same for two more groups of this setup.

Moving on, separate groups of Credits and bombs on the left and right sides respectively. Once again, she had no problem to move to the left to gobble up the Credits. The next batch after that was reversed: the group Credits was on the right side this time, but it wasn't anything different. Neptune still managed to get that group as well.

The next turn of the track came up, and up ahead was a red spring with a star attached to it. Once Neptune hit on the spring, she bounced up high above the track.

"Let's do it!"

Fast and very well-done, she stylishly spun around twice for the dream she's still in to hand over Credits as a prize. No one asked where they came from, no one cared. Very soon did she land back on the track to continue running. Finally up ahead was a complete pipe again, and a white gate that would tell if she had passed.

Neptune ran towards the white wall...

...and got through without stopping.

-GOOD!-

"C'mon, you're making this too easy for me!" The CPU argued to her world. "Where's the difficulty settings!? I want it the most radical mode for me! Don't just set it to easy because I'm so cute!"

-OBTAIN 6,000 CREDITS!-

...

At that moment, Neptune instantly regretted those words.

* * *

She lost track of time about how long she's been doing this. It didn't matter anymore. It was long. She knew it has been a long time. It meant she has been running for a long time. While suffering to grab a lot of Credits. For a long time.

The recent amount she needed now was 256,000. She has swerved the worst of the traps to make it this far. She narrowly won laps that would've been lost if she missed two rings or more. She hit bombs and still managed to keep going.

And right there... the full pipe and the hopefully last gate...

Neptune ran towards the white wall...

...and got through without stopping...

-GOOD!-

"Tell me we're done now!" She yelled at the world that resided in her mind. "I can't take it anymore! I think I feel like a Dogoo. No, even worse, I can't feel my poor legs! They're totally acting like a machine! Tell me that we're done! Pretty please!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

-OBTAIN 99,999,991 CREDITS!-

* * *

"No!"

"Wah!"

...That was... Nepgear's voice, wasn't it?

Neptune woke up from the nightmare after the scariest reveal shown to her. She was finally back in her room. In the Basilicom. A bit sweaty, a bit panicky... and a lot joyful after somehow managing to escape the cursed world. She would probably express it the best way she could with her cheerful demeanor, but her breathing was too broken from the nightmare to actually give out such a response, she couldn't really say it like that.

"N-Neptune?" Her younger sister timidly asked. She was on her own bed, too. The sun's rays were already in the room. It had to be morning already. "G-goodness, you screamed just now! What happened?"

Finally, Neptune could breath out her words.

"I hope... I'm never getting... Blue Spheres..."

"Um... S-Sis...?"

"DON'T GET 80 CREDITS! If you want to live, don't get 80 Credits!"

...

...

"Oh, uh, hi Nep Jr.! How's the sun treating you?"

* * *

On the top of the Planeptune Basilicom, a young woman with swirls on her merely laughed as she held a familiar pendant.

Yes. It was worth it.

* * *

**Finish!**

**You try getting yourself under control after waking up from a dream like that. See where that gets you. ._.**

**I think I find it a bit basic, but oh well.**

**Now to actually start working on the next chapter...**


	5. Sonata 2: Evidence of Fate

**Wahoo! Apologies for a small delay and all that. Let's just get the show on the road already!**

**In this episode, we get ruins, talking Dogoos, battle an over-dramatic monster, Special Stage, and Fate's words!**

**Jet set! Start!**

* * *

_Yoooooooooo~! Dream here! How about we give a rundown about what happened in the first Sonata chapter? Why am I doing this? Because it's times like these where we have to get the main cast to do the narration instead of the author due to the lack of budget. Blame Synk for spending everything in crazy outfits._

_Nope. A lie. It's for entertainment purposes! How, you ask?_

_Well, just sit back and read!_

Last Time!

**~-Bonus Stage – Super Smash Bros.-~**

_In the midst of everyday life, I, Dream, CPU of Planeptune, still kept on thinking about the voice that saved me._

Dream: "Thinking thinking thinking voice voice voice thinking voice vinking thoice... hmmm..."

Tiala: "Wha-"

_Meanwhile, my wonderful friends Ace and Synk wondered about how to deal with this problem of mine. They decided to have us gather around in the Basilicom for cake! And it's not a lie._

Synk: "Why can't I enjoy the pleasures with Dream tonight?"

Ace: "You'll see death the moment you do it near Tiala or Reverie. Or because the author doesn't allow it at the moment."

Synk: "Wha... damn you, author!"

_After waking up sleepy Reverie, she kinda had an inkling of what I was gonna do later on._

Reverie: "You're gonna go on a quest to find answers while saving the world, aren't you?"

Dream: "Uh... I'm not too sure about 'saving the world', but maybe?"

Reverie: "Then don't do it with an appointment about festival music!"

_Later, Synk came in with a box that told us not to open it until Ace was in the Basilicom as well._

Synk: "I call... this route... the 'I'm not running back and forth' route..."

Dream: "You could have called it the 'epic jogging hell', you know."

_Some time has passed with me, Reverie, and Synk playing around. When Ace came in, we finally helped ourselves to some delicious cake. I still think Ace is good at this. Anyways, I finally declared my goal at that time!_

Dream: "I'm the chosen one, so I'll be going to many places."

Reverie: "You're predictable."

Ace: "We knew that. That's why we came."

Synk: "You really have a thing for the voice and not me, huh? Admit it, admit that her voice was lustful!"

Dream: "...Was I really that slow...?"

Tiala: "Too slow. What happened to your sense of insight?"

Dream: "Lost in translation on the face of Gamindustri."

_After that embarrassing moment, we all decided that I, Ace, and Synk, will journey over Gamindustri, finding the reason on why I was chosen by the voice. And save the world perhaps?_

_..._

_Oh, right. Then Reverie had a moment._

Reverie: "I have a feeling I'm gonna miss you forever for no apparent reason other than instinct. Forgive this side of mine for acting like a worried person... my half sister..."

_...She's so cute when she's like this under the moon..._

Reverie: "Huh... eh!? Dream!? Why are you above the sky!? And don't eavesdro-"

_And that's that! Now, to move on to the next chapter!_

_...Without the view set to mine._

* * *

It was the day.

Though they might be coming back here to resupply their needs if other nations wouldn't happen to have any, it was still saddening for the CPU to go on and find her extra purpose while leaving behind her sister, as well as the city to her hands. It wasn't anything new, though. The familiarity had Dream remember about the one time where she had Reverie promise not to cry when she was away. That would've been more of a success than a failure if she hadn't been too paranoid and mindlessly ate less, as the Oracle Tiala had observed.

Still, after doing more promises like this, Reverie then assumed that Dream was making fun of her for not being able to keep her promise. Admittedly, it was actually because Dream wanted her to get over it already, finding her worries too problematic and distracting. Either way, it kinda snapped the little sister.

...Only Reverie and Tiala happened to know what the former unleashed in her rage against the older sister.

Gracefully, and not long too, Reverie figured out her own flaws and realized she needed to improve, but her worries still continued to no end. However, she did stop complaining about Dream 'disappearing' for a long time, and accepted her travels as normal of her. The talk about Dream searching for the voice did disturb her more than usual, though.

But it didn't matter.

Reverie knew she was coming back. As long as she saw that clearly, she wouldn't need to worry.

* * *

**~-Angel Island Act 1 – Sonic 3-~**

"So..." a curious Synk asked, "where are we going again?"

Under the azure sky, walking on the plains that were a long distance from Planeptune were three people who promised to find the origin of the CPU's call. Dream kept her eyes on the map of the land while Ace observed the greenery around for anything noticeable. Synk, not doing anything important, was holding an open snack bag. She had been quiet about questions like the one she just said, as that kind of question normally leaves a person with a few bruises afterward, but given that she wasn't in the planning at some point, it was reasonable that she didn't know.

"The ruins in the path from Planeptune to Lastation," Dream answered while holding her eyes on the map. If there wasn't anyone else keeping their eyes on the road, Dream would already trip a number of times. "You see," she continued, "ruins are usually from sometime in other previous goddesses' eras."

"We have visited there a few times, have we not?" Ace noted, casting a curious look on Dream. "It's no wonder why this path looks familiar. Still, why there? Despite the history, we haven't seen anything that catches our attention in there twice or more."

"That's the problem," the CPU replied. "She'd contact me about anything strange in there. I don't think we've really seen the ruins thoroughly, and she and her elite investigators would point out at least something."

"By 'contact', you mean 'brag about it'," Synk 'corrected', grinning on one of the points of Eisen before taking out a salty chip from the bag. She then continued, "But that really isn't saying much about anything strange."

"Well, Eisen is always like that, even though she still wants me in the game," Dream chuckled, pulling her left hand from the map and waving it for a moment. "As for the actual reason... honest, I think I was the only one who felt something."

A slightly vague statement, but it still brought confusion to her two friends as they eyed on the one who explained. It wasn't anything to be surprised about. They visited the ruins a few times, and they were the ones not aware of any change.

A small silence for a moment, then Ace spoke up to try to understand. "Can you elaborate on what you felt?"

"Normally we can feel energy since our bodies have a small amount of them, except that I have a lot as a CPU," Dream explained as she turned to the two. "I can usually tell where areas of focused energy are in some distance away. I didn't notice it sooner because I thought that's how ruins are, but I'm having doubts now."

"And you didn't tell us before?" Synk responded right away, a bit annoyed on how late Dream spoke about it.

So maybe telling them earlier in the ruins was a better idea than making faces get bewildered for something they didn't know about. Though it's not like they were supposed to find anything important the first few times. There was a wall of ancient writings there, and in those few times the purpose didn't involve the lettered wall. They were old languages that never really made sense to this day.

Dream merely shrugged, then turned to the path ahead. "We never bothered to look for secrets. This time, we're checking every nook and cranny for some kind of switch, or a hidden door." She then shook her head, trying to emphasize on 'secrets'. "Or... something... we're just missing some of them."

And she hoped she would find something there. That tingling wave of power she kept on feeling in the ruins had to prove it so.

* * *

The place where ancient records and stuff were found from there. Sort of.

The ruins was near the known route from Planeptune to Lastation, but not seen often if you never bothered to explore around. Worn slate stones used as the structure of the ruins for the solid floors, broken pillars, everywhere about it. A combination of natural grass and moss were on some of the ruins, informing an observer of the age the place lasted on.

The Trial Ruins. Very little of it is known due to the fact that all records from every nation that mentions this place have nearly died out in favor of others. It was probably once a magnificent palace, or a safe sanctuary to protect the innocent, but as time had passed, the true meaning of the ruins was lost. It didn't help that monsters randomly started to settle in at some point in a daylight either, leaving the ruins now less approached by researchers and archaeologists, who were still unable to determine the meaning of the writings on the wall if they managed to make it to the wall safely, let alone if they could get back out.

_-Trial Ruins: Entrance-_

"Well," Synk commented as the three made it near the entrance, "here we are, on the gray-colored ruins, with nothing but darkness inside, unexplainable light sources, a sense of direction, and a wall that never made sense." She then added in slight sarcasm while waving her hand, "And we know this because we've been here for the hundredth time."

"And this will be the hundred and first time!" Dream humored as well.

"And then the hundred and second if we count seconds," Synk continued before bringing the main topic back. "But hey, you sure about this? Third time wasn't the charm, you know."

"I never really trusted something like that," Dream replied after shrugging. "If I had talked about luck, I would've already lost a long time ago. Luck just doesn't do that much good." She turned to the ruins. "But anyways, we have to find something here."

"Oh, man," the raven-haired girl grumbled, shaking her head, "you're so bent on finding the secret, it's probably the only thing you're thinking about now. I get the feeling you're being hypnotized."

"And if I am?"

"Then I'd have to take you to a quiet room, shove you to a bed, and to get your full attention, start undr-"

"I can sense more hostility in the ruins than before."

The interruption from an informing Ace had Synk nearly trip over the crash of her almost-outlined plan. Dream and Synk, as soon as the latter stood straight, looked at the musician, who seemed a bit tense on her discovery that's in the ruins.

"Ace~," Synk purred, though she was more annoyed than happily relaxed, "what was with the surprise like that?"

The red/blue girl went to ignore Synk for more important matters. "How bad is it? The monsters, I mean."

"The density is not entirely at its worst," Ace detailed as she still stared at the ruins. "If anything, I can assume there are more presences of monsters around than violent ones."

'_That again_', Dream wondered, grimacing a bit.

Just recently, a few months ago as a guess, there had been reports about concentrated areas of monsters running around them. It may sound like it's nothing to worry about, until one realizes that there was no rise of monster activity in many, many years. An increase of monsters and still rising and lasting like this obviously meant something was wrong in this world.

But it was not important for the time being. They didn't have any method to manage it at the moment, so why bother?

"Then I guess it's not much to make it a problem," Dream assured, turning to the ruins again. "But I wonder why the Trial Ruins here, of all places?"

Synk shrugged, a bit baffled on the question. "Why ask us? We got nothing."

It was a good question, though. The Trial Ruins was near two nations, and so it wasn't exactly a place for monsters to stick around. More monsters shouldn't be forming in a place like this, particularly if they don't want to be chased away right after.

'_Oh well, we get to drive them off when we're in,_' Dream supposed. She turned back to Ace and Synk once more and gave a nod. "Well, let's get going," she said as she began to enter, with her two friends in pursuit. They've been out in the sun for some time, they might as well look for answers already.

But before they could enter the ancient building, wondering what they would look forward to, a spot of sky blue popped out of the shadows cast by the ruins. It then bopped out of the shade completely and into outside, revealing its entire figure.

"A novice-level Dogoo?" Synk muttered as she tilted her head. Sure enough, the three saw it was a body of a blob with a dog as its face. Dogoos happen to be little cute creatures, but nevertheless, it was a monster despite its weak appearance. "What's a Dogoo like this doing in a place with stronger monsters?"

"Hey, hey, what's with more people comin' into our new home, bow?"

...

...

Was there a better way to say it? Any girl that moved was now quickly still on hearing something so ridiculously incredible, mishearing was just out of the question. Their eyes were more taller thanks to what they heard. The sky blue Dogoo even looked a little upset on seeing the three, more validation that it wasn't just one's imagination.

More silence, leaving Dream to finally break it.

"Did... did that Dogoo just..."

"Huh?" The Dogoo spoke up, sounding as if he remembered something. His mouth wasn't really moving, but the voice was really coming from him. "You kinda look... familiar, ooze?" He then asked as he looked curiously at the CPU.

The three couldn't exactly speak. The strange Dogoo they encountered left them busy trying to say something. It was just... not normal. Monsters can't talk. They can never talk. Okay, maybe a few of them can if they exist, but definitely not Dogoos! And if they could, their language would only be 'bow-wooze'!

But thankfully the three in shock no longer needed to be silent, as they tried to take it slow.

Unfortunately, their time to recover was too long, leading to an even more insane moment.

**~-Crash – Zero Collection-~**

"Guys! Dream's here, bark! She's in the entrance!" The Dogoo yelled back to whoever was in.

"Dream's here, wooze?"

"No, no! Now we're all gonna diiieee!"

"Evasive maneuvers, everyone! Hide! Find a hidey hole, bark!"

"Why is she back here, bark!? I don't wanna get killed!"

"My babies! My babies, ooze...!"

...The only people that were silent were the ones who witnessed a talking Dogoo come out. This time, their eyes were focused out, pondering to their own selves if they have any sanity left. All the Dogoos in the ruins were talking... _normally_?

"I have to go, bow-ooze," one resolute-sounding Dogoo inside the ruins said.

"No! You don't understand, bark!" Another Dogoo spoke. "Dream is too powerful for you to fight!"

"I know, but... I have to settle this, bow-wow. If I don't, more of the Dogoos will suffer under her blade, and I'll only regret it if I act like a coward now, bow-ooze..."

"B-but..."

"I promise you... I'll defeat her. I'll come back alive, bow-ooze. And... once I'm done humiliating her, we'll raise a family. Together."

"R... really... wooze?"

"Really."

...

...

"That'd be so emotional if they weren't trying to kill us in the first place." And thus Dream had scratched the music record the moment she said that. She then snapped at the two to stop gawking at the voices inside before they would really turn into statues.

"I suppose we are unnecessarily taking a long time without much accomplishments here," Ace casually spoke. Finally getting back on track, the three then turned to the only enemy that was standing near the entrance, who happened to turn around just in time to see his would-be assailants about to get ready.

Instead of running away like the rest of the Dogoos mentioned...

"I shall destroy you, here and bow-now! Your life ends here!"

...he challenged them, much like almost a thousand other monsters that failed.

"What can you even do that's different from the other Dogoos?" An annoyed Dream asked, her eyes narrowed. She knew the answer, but it didn't matter much as long as the effects were played well. The Dogoo flinched a little from the question, then desperately searched something to speak back.

"Um, well... with my, um..." He struggled for the response, sounding a bit silly.

...

...

"With my blue ooze of DEATH! Yeah!"

...

Not wanting to go mad anymore, Synk simply said, "Screw this," gathered energy on her right hand, and released it as she waved her hand, blasting the Dogoo to vanish on the face of the world. It was a technique that creates a sphere of condensed light and focus it on a spot to explode on, named Energy Burst.

"Hey, uh..." Dream had her eyes widened when a thought hit her. "Wouldn't it have been better if we interrogated with the Dogoo before blasting him to pieces?"

...

"Ah, sorry, my dear Dream," Synk apologized as she lowered her head. "You see, it just seems like it's already gonna be a long day, and..."

"It's not your fault, Synk," a smiling Ace kindly assured. It kind of had Synk 'urk' a little. To her, it wasn't because of the smile directing to her; Ace's curved lips were pretty sincere enough. The kindness that came from the musician was a tad out of place, given the black-haired girl's conducts to her friends.

"R-right," Synk faltered before turning to Dream. "Well? Now what?" She didn't really need to ask, though. Given that Dream had just sighed after the question while keeping her eyes narrowed at the noisy ruins still, the answer was rather clear.

"Let's just go," the CPU responded, finally entering the ruins without giving a second thought to the annoyance of the voices. "I don't really care anymore."

* * *

_-Trial Ruins: Corridor-_

**~-Hidden Palace – Sonic & Knuckles-~**

There wasn't really anything special to talk about a place that was visited more than once, aside from a few spots of rare materials. Before, it probably was a good spot to make a few slashes to enemies here and there and loot from there, but with the rise of monsters in the ruins, the only thing worth mentioning here was the writings on the wall. That was it.

The trip to the initial deepest part was... a bit fine? Dream was thankful that they didn't need to get in a fight with many annoyances since they happened to be more intelligent than the blue one outside, but it left a boring taste if no one had a fight against them. At least, one that actually _tried _to beat an intruder senseless and cover her in dirt.

"Um, out of curiosity..."

While the three walked around the ruins, both Dream and Ace stopped and turned to Synk, who had just spoke up. She continued, "Y'know those treasure chests that appear in dungeons and stuff?"

Dream shrugged on the fact. "If there are any, they're probably locked, or they're some kind of trap."

"You sound as if you know a lot about it," Ace pointed out. "So if we do find one?"

"We leave it alone."

"That's no fun," Synk complained. "What if we actually did come across a stronger weapon and we never bothered to check? I mean, my lock picking techniques will even go to waste."

She had a point. With more monsters running around the world, not only were medicinal and battle items more expensive, but many weapons were taken by the people who insisted on fighting them, so there weren't any great-looking supplies in the stores for the moment. That in mind, Dream pondered for a moment until she came up with answer on how to deal with the treasure chests they encounter.

"Well, they were once someone's belongings, but I guess it can't be helped."

"So we will examine their properties once we see them," Ace assumed on the conclusion.

Dream agreed with a nod. "Yes. Me and Ace will stay far away while Synk opens the tra-er, treasure chests up."

"Hey, hey!" It wasn't hard for Synk to notice the slip of her tongue. The CPU only chuckled while Ace covered her mouth in amusement. "You think a cute, lovely girl like me is expendable for Mimics and poison gas? That's very mean, Dream!"

"You got a better option other than leaving them alone?" She reasoned with her grin still attached.

"Ugh..."

And Synk gave in to the argument... sort of.

"Fine," she answered, hands on her hips. She then spouted while looking angry, "But my dear and wonderful Ace has to take care of me if I'm attacked!"

"It will be my pleasure," the woman in question answered. Instead of stopping the talk about the treasures, though, something caught her attention, which she then said, "Still, why would people put their belongings in treasure chests?"

"I would say 'they're people that passed away'," Dream replied, a little confused, "but I think there's too many of them to keep count that I doubt they were from people."

"Do we even need to know where they come from?" Synk asked, a bit irritated on the concept.

"You're the one who brought the whole topic up," Dream pointed out, smiling.

Embarrassed on noticing her fault, Synk then sheepishly said, "I-I know that. Now, let's get going!"

* * *

Once again, the walk around the ruins had been displeasing. No monsters as they were too afraid to attack Dream. Instead, they were hiding under rubble or behind pillars, shivering and murmuring as they watched the CPU closely, hoping they would not get near her wrath. But with short time, the three finally made it to the deepest room.

_-Trial Ruins: Ancient Area-_

This room, as mentioned previously, had walls of writing, a language carved on the stone panels in the oldest days. Aside from that, there was a pedestal with a bowl-like shape in the center of the room surrounded by four pillars. The three tried interacting with the pedestal in earlier times, but nothing happened.

"So here we are," Synk declared on their arrival. She then turned to Dream to observe something. "You said you felt energy in the ruins. Any change when we got here?"

"Yeah," Dream answered as she looked around the quiet room. "I guess so."

The radiation of raw energy, the waves of power that shook the CPU ever so slightly, they were not normal. They were saying that the place wasn't just a regular area. The vibration got stronger once she continued through the halls, that's for sure. And here she was, in the deepest area that had the strongest reaction so far.

The only problem was, where was it actually coming from?

As the three scanned the area to see if there's anything to notice, Dream walked to the pedestal that stood in the middle. It definitely wasn't the spot that kept giving off such waves, as there was no response from it, so she quickly turned away from it when nothing was happening again. The pillars had no such interest either, given that they're just for decorations of the sort. So, finally, while Ace and Synk kept looking around, Dream then headed to the written wall.

She placed a hand on the ancient wall that gave the most interest, aside from the pedestal. Despite everything that she and Eisen tried to uncover for the meaning of the wall, the language was merely a lost one. There wasn't anything to learn about the foreign words that ta-

_Wao!_

"Wha-!?"

Her hand... slipped _into _it?

A warm, blue light surrounded her hand while emitting waves all over the written wall. With the sudden surprise getting her, Dream tumbled forwards, not crashing into the wall, but passing right to it. Almost as if it swallowed her whole.

"Dream?"

Despite being too late, Synk dashed to the wall that happened to take in Dream. "Dream!" She called out to the strange wall in panic. "What happened!?"

"Ugh..."

* * *

_-?-_

If one felt even the small amount of pain, such as a trip, it meant the person was alive.

"What... just...?"

Dream, initially collapsed on the ground, slowly stood up. She was still well, breathing and all. Checking her surroundings, she found herself in some kind of large hall, except... it was pretty bright, unlike the other parts of the ruins. Lit torch holders were attached to the pillars to the left and right, both sides in some kind of row. There seemed to be something in the end of the hall, but it was rather far away to make out of what it is.

"Dream?"

Synk's voice echoed from behind Dream. Turning around, she found a wall with ancient writing scribbled all over it. If she had to guess, the wall had to have the same language as the other one she to-

...Wait a minute.

"I'm fine. You two are there, right?" Dream must have had passed through the written wall if she heard Synk's voice well if it came from there.

"Likewise." This voice was from Ace. "Did you happen to pass through the wall?"

"Apparently I did," Dream said sheepishly. "You think you two can come in as well?"

Some moments passed after the question, most likely with Ace and Synk trying to get through. "Sorry, Dream," Synk's voice came out. "It doesn't seem like we're getting through."

"Only... only I'm able to go through?" Dream noticed. Why was she only allowed? Was this because she was a CPU?

"This is quite the event," Ace's voice echoed, a tad worried. "But at any rate, is there anything in that room you seem to have found yourself on?"

"There's something dead ahead," Dream informed to the two. "I'll go alone for now. You two wait for me while I figure out what's going on."

"Got it," Synk spoke. "Be careful out there. And I mean extra careful, all thanks to this stupid wall."

With Dream done stating her next action, she turned to the newly-discovered hall and walked around. It was definitely vastly different from any other parts of the ruin they came from. With the torches around and giving light with its fire, the large area was given an orange glow. It didn't look all that gray or blue. It was still odd for the torches to be lit when the place is supposed to be abandoned. Was someone else here when she was away? Or was this place so strange that it could have magic torches?

...The thought of magic torches was a nice idea. Maybe she could deal with dark areas with those kinds of torches.

Dream could hear her footsteps echo in the place, despite most of the fiery lights giving off their own crackling sound. With this area being in the very depths of the ruins, it might have made sense that sound wasn't reachable to anywhere else.

All the while, the radiations she was feeling were getting stronger the more she kept on walking to the end. Was this the place where all the waves were coming from? Maybe she actually did find the source?

"And in a hidden room like this. Huh. I guess there's more to ruins than one might expect."

"So you made it, ooze."

Halfway in the huge hall, Dream spotted a strange Dogoo standing near the end of the road. Why was it strange? The Dogoo's color was still the sky-blue color, so he could have looked normal. But what differentiated from a normal appearance of a Dogoo was a toy sword held next to him, a shield that looked like it was made of children's blocks, and a helmet with a star decoration. He didn't happen to have hands, but he was able to hold them without any.

"Kuh..."

And the CPU couldn't stop laughing.

"Ah... ahahahahahahahaha!" Dream had to hold her insides that gave her this reaction. "Are... are you trying to be cute? It looks incredibly silly on you, but at the same time, you do look good on it! Ahahaha!"

She stopped laughing when the toy sword was raised.

"Whoa!"

Upon immediately noticing a spike of energy on the tip of the sword, Dream backstepped to avoid a blow from a toy sword. Said toy sword created a small yet powerful shockwave as soon as it struck the ground. A crack on the flooring was left from the strike.

Dream was a bit terrorized, but then she was more curious than frightened. A Dogoo that had the appearance and equipment of a child's toy, and yet he unleashed such power...

**~-Darkness Overworld – Zero Collection-~**

"Wow, when you said you'd try to get back with your girlfriend alive, you weren't kidding," Dream smirked, noticing the determination.

"I keep my word for her sake and everyone else's, bow-ooze," the Dogoo told. Even though his mouth didn't move, his voice resounded from him, like the Dogoo from the entrance. He then raised his sword to the CPU. "You have annihilated most of our kind. Thus, I will defeat you here, ooze."

"Kind of a bit dramatic, don't you think?" She scoffed. "Especially for a Dogoo, but you might be an exception to the overflow of crappy drama."

"I have fought many battles to gain this strength. I'm a little pleased to know that I'm 'an exception', bow-ooze."

For a moment, not one being would say anything. Words spoken kicks off the battle, and they wanted silence for their plans. Dream had kept on going over her options with the Knight Dogoo. With the power he demonstrated earlier, he was certainly no slouch, even if the appearance said otherwise. Still, she wasn't really here to fight him, even if he wanted to. But with how the trip to down the hidden room was completely boring...

"You know, you're the most interesting enemy I've seen today."

Dream whipped out her dual blades, two Type-A Edges. They were pure white blades with an onyx gem embedded on each gray hilt. The gems were power alterations that had the blades amplify one kind of element while weakening all other elements. In the case of a Type-A Edge, physical slashes have a higher damage output.

"Alright," Dream beamed. "I'll see if you can live up to your promise!"

The Knight Dogoo then raised his toy sword to the air. "Then let's cross blades, here and now, bow-wow-ooze!"

Warning! Warning! Warning!

* * *

**~-Planet Wisp Boss – Sonic Colors-~**

The Knight Dogoo was prepared to approach to Dream, and he hoped that he could unleash good attacks on her weak points.

It was Dream's turn.

"Now let's see here..."

Taking note from the shockwave he generated earlier, that attack was probably one of his moderately-powered attacks to hold his strongest ones until he became desperate, or it was really one of his strongest. Whatever it was, the shockwave wasn't all that powerful if she sensed the spike right, so attacking close range was a decent option.

Upon getting next to him, she decided that a Rush-type combo would do. Effectively pelting the Knight Dogoo with quick slashes without a hitch, she went for the EX-Finish: _Starry Sky_, the name of the attack she chose. The clear, white blades shone with power, and were used to slash the Knight Dogoo away. In every contact with a slash of the multi-hit attack, bursts of beautiful, bright stars radiated from the slashes, with the last one making a larger blast to the enemy.

"Impressive, huh?" Dream asked when she was done, smiling. "You got a trick up your sleeve?"

"Tch, this battle has only gotten started, ooze," the Dogoo in armor pointed out. "I already have a few."

"Then let me see!"

To her words, Dream ended her turn. It was the Knight Dogoo's turn.

The pitiful-looking toy sword the Knight Dogoo was wielding actually hurt a lot upon every slash, with Dream flinching one by one. Who knew that joke weapons like that would make a difference? But the Dogoo wasn't done as it used a Skill; the area around turned darker, while the sword he was wielding made a horizontal slash to the CPU, causing a mark of light to suddenly burst on her eyes as the slash went through.

_Thin Trace_ was the name.

"Ngh!"

"Didn't I tell you so, bark?" The Dogoo half-mocked, feeling proud with the attack.

"Heh, a Skill, huh?" Dream spoke as she slightly recuperated. "So you really wanna play that way..."

It was Dream's turn.

The Knight Dogoo was definitely powerful, but not to a high level, so she could get in a few more hits before she had to rely on healing options. In response to what she just said, Dream gathered energy to her hand for a Skill, and released it as she waved.

"_Winged Tempest!_"

Winds, fierce gusts, gathered around the silly-looking Dogoo, but then they mashed together to form into a small yet dangerous tornado. As the strong winds levitated the monster, portions of cutting winds in the cyclone lashed the Knight Dogoo. It wailed in pain from the whips of the howling winds until it soon dispersed while it was on the air, leaving the Dogoo to fall and stumble on landing.

The Dogoo still stood up, but he did start to show signs of falling apart. Dream wondered why he was still standing when she thought Winged Tempest would've already left him nearly dead. It then hit her on her mistake that the Type-A Edges' effects weren't limited to normal Attacks and thus reduced her Skill's power, what with it being a Wind Element. It didn't matter, she would finish this fight soon.

"Not yet, huh?" The CPU asked. She was more or less enjoying this battle.

"Not... through yet, bow-ooze," the Dogoo came around.

It was the Knight Dogoo's turn.

Instead of relying on normal attacks this time, the Dogoo decided to use another Skill straight away. The silly toy sword he held glowed forth, and waved it to Dream.

And that was when...

"I see it..."

The Knight Dogoo made one vertical slash after Dream quickly held her swords in defense, leaving a glyph-like trace of where he slashed to fade away. The next slash was a horizontal swipe, and it left a second trace before it disappeared as well. The third and final slash went diagonal, a wider glyph line left to vanish.

It was mainly a second sword Skill, _Tri-Burst_.

But...

"Wha...?"

The Knight Dogoo suddenly felt very off. His whole slimy body was extremely lighter than before. He felt as if he was sick. His Skill, it didn't cause the side-effect, did it?

"What... happened...?" The Knight Dogoo tried to understand what was occurring to him. He tried to use his sword to stay standing, but the pressure on him from... whatever it was left him barely moving.

"The force of a Counter," Dream spoke, as if it was an answer. The Counter technique was taught by Ace, who told the CPU to 'see the rhythm of the soul'. The lesson was actually meant to be gaining fast movement for just guarding, until Dream literally saw the soul of an opponent for the first time, and managed to crack it when she guarded. It was an ability that caused the two to switch roles.

"Since I got it right, it's my go."

It was Dream's turn for a change.

What the Counter technique did was it left the Knight Dogoo having his soul 'cracked', allowing for attacks to break through for a short time. Leaving it to one last combo, she swung her swords repeatedly for a Rush-type combo to break open the Dogoo. Once her twin blades glowed white with the effects of _Starry Sky_, she slashed her enemy away with bursts of bright stars that dealt a lot.

The Knight Dogoo was blasted away, cringing in pain.

It was over.

"Should've worked on your defense tactics," Dream evaluated for the Dogoo.

* * *

As the Knight Dogoo lay next to a pillar that held a torch, injured from the stars and the winds, Dream took the time to watch him for a moment to see if he had anything to say. When there was only silence in the bright hall, the CPU stored her swords away and soon left the Kni-

"Urgh, you..."

...Too soon.

"You're not... finishing me off, ooze?"

Dream turned to the not-quite-dead monster, a playful smile on her. "Eh, I probably would if I could. Since this is a scripted fight, I can't kill you yet."

"I couldn't defeat you," the Dogoo growled in pain. "I can't fulfill... the promise like this, ooze. What makes you think... I can go back? Just... what do you want, bow-ooze?"

A question that picked up Dream's ears. Yes, there was something she needed to know about them...

"Just one thing, and I might decide your fate," she responded quite seriously. "The ability to speak our language. How did you learn it?"

"That thing, ooze?" The Dogoo asked, curious on why the victor wanted to know something like that. "Some guy promised power... we were tricked, and only learned the language, ooze."

"Not a normal human, I'm guessing?"

"How... should I know, bark? You all look alike."

"As if you can have a say on that."

The Knight Dogoo grimaced on her counter... well, he could if he wasn't stuck with a smile. Still, he continued, "He did have a strange object, so he's not normal, ooze."

A strange object? So he invented something for Dogoos to talk? It must have been a pointless usage of materials...

Thanking him silently for the small information, Dream threw to the Knight Dogoo a ball of fresh grass. It was actually Healing Grass, so it had healing properties. Obviously.

"Why...?"

"You got someone waiting for you, right? As long as you tell the rest of the Dogoos to stay away from 'a girl with swirls' and her companions, then I won't go after any one of you."

Maybe she was being too nice, she thought to herself, but it was still a nice benefit. Besides, it was just the Dogoos being held safe, and not the other kind of monsters. Still she was getting ahead of herself, acting too benevolent, so...

"Oh, and stop being such a drama queen."

Remembering that Ace and Synk are still waiting for her small expedition in the hidden room to finish, she left the Dogoo alone and darted towards the end of the hall, the section of this room where something caught her attention. It was the source of the radiations she was receiving.

It was actually another pedestal, one that was shaped just like the room before this, but a little bigger. And instead of a decently-made stone carving, this one was excellently curved and detailed with the shines of gold. But the show of the shiniest material isn't what she was focusing on. No no, even the stand wasn't the eye-catcher.

It was the blue sphere on it.

...

...

...

"...I'm going to get the nightmares again because of the blue sphere, aren't I?" She said to herself. Inexplicably, in a random night, she would sometimes dream of herself collecting these kinds of spheres while avoiding the red ones. And during the dream, she would yell out to the world to let her out or something. She called them nightmares due to her total number of losses having her sleep through the same number of days. If she failed once, she wouldn't wake up until the day after that.

But... was the blue sphere the answer? She didn't know. The blue sphere was the cause of the waves of power, but it could trigger the nightmare sequence again, but it was probably what she was looking for if it was in the ruins for a long amount of time.

...

...

"I want answers for my future, right? Then screw it."

Her hand reached to the sitting blue sphere.

* * *

Dream's eyes, once blinded by the violent light from the strange blue sphere, opened up after its diminishing. But she quickly examined she was not in any old ruins. The shiny pedestal wasn't in front of her. The pillars that held the torches giving an orange glow to the room weren't there. Instead of any familiar collapsed pillars, and ancient pedestals of the sort...

...

...

**~-Special Stage – Sonic 3-~**

"Uh?"

She was in a checkered spherical world. Complete with blue and red spheres.

-GET BLUE SPHERES-

"N-no! Noooo!"

And little delay did her body start moving forward on its own. "No! I knew it! Stop! Damn it, stop!" While she cried out in the strange torture she was in, pleading for someone out there in the world to answer, she made desperate attempts to control her forced body, but she was only allowed to move left or right, or jump around, actions that had little to do with stopping.

"No," she stopped panicking while she kept running on this world, "gotta focus. Same nightmare. Yes, same one. Can't stop, so I just need to play by the rules to get out..."

'Get Blue Spheres', as Dream had remembered the 'nightmares' perfectly. The hellish dimension that forced her to... "Wah!" She quickly turned to her left after narrowly touching a border of red spheres. If she survived this one, she would totally try to get to the ones behind the forces like these and slash and stab them repeatedly until they couldn't see the world anymore. She didn't care who it was as long as her friends weren't part of it.

At any rate, despite the 'nightmare' being complete annoyance and such, it sounded pretty simple, if she remembered well: 'Get Blue Spheres'. Don't touch the red ones, avoid the bumper spheres.

Yes, it 'sounded' pretty simple. The music played in this dimension would indicate her speed. If it started to play faster, she would run faster too, a rule that would unnerve Dream as she gulped just by thinking about it. Thus, she needed to find them fast before she would go faster and probably crash into something that doesn't bode well.

As she soon found a square-shaped group of blue spheres, Dream, her body rendered mostly uncontrollable on stopping, move to an edge of the group and started to round it by touching the sides of the group. It was a 4x4 group, so it took some time to make all sides of it red, leaving the middle ones blue, but not that much akin to a long time.

That was the plan. The red sides Dream traced on corresponded to the middle blue ones. Once that happened, every blue and red sphere that was in the 4x4 group turned into Credits, safe enough to gather.

Yes, Dream once questioned the logic of it. No, she didn't ask about it anymore. This place never made sense.

She moved on forward to find the next group while avoiding the walls of red spheres. Maybe she didn't find this place all that bad... if it didn't appear once in a blue moon every time. The fun of this was a bit breathtaking, but the pain of trying to look for them was annoying. She still wanted to know who the hell started the mess in her dreams. In fact, maybe she was dreaming once she walked on the old site?

Managing to quickly find a 2x2 group, she wrapped it up with a few turns, but had to turn away from it. Credits couldn't be formed by a 2x2 group. It had to connect to any blue ones in the middle.

Keeping her focus ahead, she found herself reaching next to a group of bumpers and a trail of blue spheres in it. Openings were on both sides to move away from the group. After starting the trace on the trail, Dream then swerved carefully in the group to touch the blue sphere trail while avoiding the bumpers that lead her back to a red sphere.

She got out.

"This is still torture..." came the wincing. She was already at her peak on her concentration.

Soon encountering a 2x2 group, soon did she finish, no Credits appearing after that. Next she reached a 4x4 group. Much like the last 4x4 group, she surrounded it completely while coming in contact with the sides of it, making the sides red to transform the group into more Credits to collect. Not one spot of money was ever left behind in this race.

**Perfect!**

Last on the list was a second group of bumpers with a trail of blue spheres...

And at this speed...

She entered the last group...

She turned carefully...

She kept her concentration...

She was at her limit of steadiness...

And the last line of the blue spheres...

_Whoosh!_

"Yes! Ahahahahahaha!"

Dream laughed. Dream laughed with her sanity somewhat gone as her body was able to slow down. She taunted the stupid world and its madness in victory from the same nightmare she was pulled into. There was nothing to be afraid about. Nothing! She knew this was the end. She won. Nothing could go wrong at this point!

As her exhausted body's speed was gradually reduced, Dream let her open joy of success die down as an item, a smaller sphere that had power radiating from it, caught her eye ahead of the checkered ground. It was her prize for surviving.

"Dodododo do do!"

Once she reached to the object after chiming a tune, the world went white without warning.

* * *

_-?-_

"Wha...?"

She found herself floating in... what appears to be a blue sky.

...The sky?

It was definitely the clear, blue daytime sky she was on. White clouds of water were slowly hovering over the world. Her world, Gamindustri was even below her feet.

"I'm... above Gamindustri?" She said to herself, eyes focused out. She could panic there and then, but the strange world, if it was just an imitation of the sky, prevented her from moving about a lot.

"I welcome you, ruler of Planeptune."

A voice, something for a being of high authority, resonated through the world. It was a female voice that echoed through the mimicking sky. Dream was stirred from the sudden appearance of the being, but not shaken to throw herself into a more embarrassing fit.

Instead, she was a bit angry about something.

"And no to your question," she continued. "This is linked to your mind, your dream. The world where everything is about your own peace."

So it really wasn't a sky, but just an image of it. Dream has been fond of the beautiful skies, actually, so it probably explained why this scenery was chosen in this world.

"So you were the one who decided to mess around with my dreams?" The CPU deducted. The being had to be the one responsible for the loss of those days, since she made her appearance after a round of Blue Spheres. The same Blue Spheres that haunted her sleep.

"I partly apologize for that," the being responded. "I had no other option to reach to you."

"Well. even though I don't get why would Blue Spheres be a message idea, that's fine," the CPU said. Not fine for a suffering and humiliating option to be the only option, but still fine, now that the strange person who created the nightmares showed up. "So. What is it? You called me here, right? Am I some kind of chosen one for you?"

"Dream, ruler of Planeptune," the voice started to answer, still speaking with the tone of authority. "Yes. I have chosen you to represent as my special servant. You are to be entrusted with a task to save Gamindustri for a number of times."

...

"A number of...?" Dream wasn't getting the concept well, but her eyes were widened when she knew that something was off with this 'task' that she was chosen to work on. A number of times she needed to save the world? Was Gamindusrti going to be in danger over and over?

"Hey, uh..." She stopped for a bit on how to approach the info. "I get that I'm chosen and all that, but 'a number of times' I have to save Gamindustri? You got an exact number of how many?"

"I refuse to tell you the exact number," the voice spoke. "However, I can only tell you that Gamindustri will repeatedly be on the brink of destruction by forces lost to this day's knowledge."

"What are you talking about? What are the 'forces'? And... what do I have to do?"

"Ruler of Planeptune, you have obtained the Regeneration Core after finishing the test of Blue Spheres. Use it on the Circuit Edge I have given to you."

"The Circuit Edge you gave to me...?"

Was she talking about the sword that was given to her in her earliest days? The glistening, sapphire blade she once wielded to swat off monsters that tried to get near her?

"Then... you must be..."

"Afterward, you must search for the ruins that resemble the one you stand on. Find the next core for your Circuit Edge."

Dream had to stop with her words, knowing that she was wasting her breath. She could no longer make any questions for the being to answer. There were many problems that already needed to be addressed, but the being that spoke to her would ignore any question that came to her. She figured that the voice would only direct her to what she needed to do if she tried to ask for answers, almost as if they were being hidden.

"Do you understand?"

It didn't matter. She was given something to do. She couldn't really trust the voice completely, but there was a link that she figured out on, one that connected to long ago. If the cores are what she needed to save Gamindustri... if she had to do whatever it takes, even if answers were being hidden from her...

"I... understand... I think."

Even if she didn't understand what was happening.

"Then do not forget... that I chose you because I believe that you can succeed."

The voice no longer said any more, as she meant of their parting. The imitation of the day's sky she was floating in soon started to dim white. The entire vision of Dream was gone.

* * *

_-Trial Ruins: Entrance-_

With the conversation with... whoever that strange person was in the dream was over, Dream woke up standing in front of the pedestal in the hidden room. The Blue Sphere that sat on the stand wasn't there, and the Knight Dogoo from earlier already left. There wasn't anything left to do in the room, so Dream decided to head on back and explain to Synk and Ace.

For the first batch of info, the Knight Dogoo said that some human granted 'power', which was actually a machine that made the monsters talk. Since there was no way to tell who the person was, the topic was best left alone for the moment.

The more serious revelation was that the chances of Dream being chosen for something very important were true, but her objective wasn't made clear, no matter how many times Dream asked for it. She was only told to save Gamindustri many times, but she wasn't so sure on how to save it each time, nor was the exact number mentioned to her. The only thing she was told to do was finding these 'cores' for her Circuit Edge, and they were in some ruins similar to the dilapidated building the three went to.

Dream then further explained on the Circuit Edge. The old sword she brought with her in case it could be needed for her journey was the sword that unknown being gave to her. The Regeneration Core she obtained after clearing a round of Blue Spheres (something she didn't want to talk about for a moment) was inserted into the blade. Well, they did have some trouble figuring out how to place the core in, but it only needed to be next to it for the sword to take in. After that moment, Dream then said that the being who mentioned the Circuit Edge was the same one who saved her a long time ago.

And there they were, at the entrance, just in time with Dream finishing up her part of the story. It wasn't time for the sunset show to start, but the red star above the sky was already going down.

"So what you're saying is," Synk spoke up after listening to what Dream experienced, "you're the chosen one, which we already knew, and you got to restore a sword to make it shiny, but instead of saving the world, you gotta save the world again and again?"

"That is exactly what I'm grasping," Ace said to Synk's summary, crossing her arms for the moment. "I can believe the being who told you this, knowing that she saved you, Dream, but we still do not know what must you do after collecting the cores."

"Same here," the CPU responded as she walked to the traveler's path, while the other two followed suit. "I'm clueless to figure out what I have to do after I get the Circuit Edge running again."

"Well then, what is our next destination?" Ace asked, curious on the next move. "If you're only told to find the cores, then..."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Synk replied, looking at Ace. "We find the next place that has the next core."

Ace shook her head in denial. "But we have no leads on where it is."

"Ah, yeah," came the reply. The three happened to know the Trial Ruins because of the ancient place sitting next to the known path between Planeptune and Lastation. The other ruins are in unknown locations, as they never explored around a lot.

"We'll just head to Lastation for this," Dream finally answered. They didn't have any information of ruins around Planeptune, might as well see if there was any in other nations.

"Enlisting Eisen's help?" The musician wondered, slightly tilting her head. "It isn't a bad option for us, but won't Eisen chase us out from the incident earlier?"

'_Ah... THAT incident..._'

"W-we'll have to reason for her," Dream stuttered a bit, not wanting to get back on _that _event. "The fate of Gamindustri is on me, so I need to somewhat compensate for her. I _have _to."

And thus, Lastation was chosen for their next stop. With Dream then known to be chosen for saving Gamindustri a multitude of times, she walked forward to her neighboring nation. She would hope to have her friend forget what happened some time ago and gain her favor to help Dream instead of lashing bursts of frustration.

But she wondered... the Circuit Edge... the being that saved her... the task to save the world again and again...

As the party drifted to Lastation in silence, she dived into her thoughts, and really wondered what was going on in Gamindustri.

Just... what was happening?

* * *

**Finish!**

**Holy ships, tons of words, long chapter. I rushed a little at the end, but I still managed, I think.**

**About monsters talking, I wanted to make them a little more interesting. This... happened to be the result, but it works well for an enemy OC who will appear in this story sooner or later.**

**Now then...**

**Judgment got through Act 3 somehow.**


	6. Serenade 2: Rising Up

**You know, there's a ton of problems pertaining to the world trying it's very best to eliminate me because of how often I send flying walruses to the middle of the universe to fetch me a soda bottle.**_  
_

**But this fic is aliveness, hurr.**

**Oh yeah, gave up on one idea. Should be somewhat easy to tell if you paid attention, but it's not like it's gonna matter much. .-.**

**Revise the Future! Start!**

* * *

_Yo! Dream here! How about I give you the recap to the first Serenade chapter? Oh, and yeah, you can start having your popcorn now. Maybe._

_Last Time!_

**~-Bonus Stage – Super Smash Bros.-~**

_Two months since... whatever that ending was, our little purple-haired lunatic had a dream in the middle of a night._

?: "So yeah, you go to the tower, get to save ppl, and save the world for real."

Nepgear: "Seriously? This has to be the lie of all lies."

?: "Nah, it's not a cake."

Nepgear: "Oh, good, I guess."

?: "Oh, btw, don't forget to bring the cursed sword. I want to look a lot more suspicious that way."

...

Nepgear: "...Wha-?"

_Once she woke up, she and Histoire had a moment to think about what happened two months prior._

Nepgear: "Angst angst angst angst angst..."

Histoire: "You're not angsting if you just woke up."

Nepgear: "Wait. I'm angsting?"

_During the afternoon in that day, I decided to walk around in Planeptune, making preparations for the big day!_

Dream: "Open your heart, it's gonna be alriiiiiight, yeah!"

Cosmic: "So we're fully prepared. The sword, the hidden power, the tower, and the music."

Dream: "Hell yes."

...

Dream: "OPEN YOUR HEART~!"

_Meanwhile, Nepgear and Histoire have a chat on the rooftop, with the bookworm herself having her suspicions._

Nepgear: "Angst angst angst angst angst..."

Histoire: "How long have you been angsting anyways?"

Nepgear: "I don't know."

...

Histoire: "Did you meet someone who wants you to go to the tower to save the goddesses?"

Nepgear: "Ah... no?"

_And somewhere else in the city, Compa and IF talk about seeing their lonely goddess._

Compa: "I still feel kind of bad for her because we knew it was a bad ending."

IF: "Don't worry. We get to see her when we get to see her."

Compa: "Oh yeah! She's the main character, after all!"

_Back in her dreams again, Nepgear finally makes her decision about the tower and the goddesses._

Nepgear: "I SAY YES! Because friendship, family, and trust!"

...

...

Nepgear: "Um... hello?"

?: "Huh? Oh, right. Just follow the white line thingy and you'll make it there."

Nepgear: "Can I take my friends with me?"

?: "Sure, lol. Why not?"

Nepgear: "Yay~."

_And thus Nepgear told about her upcoming journey to Histoire._

Histoire: "So you lied to me."

Nepgear: "Yes. I did."

Histoire: "Okay. Have fun."

Nepgear: "Yay~."

_Thankfully, Compa and IF weren't late to the party._

Nepgear: "I'm not going to stop hugging you to death until you apologize!"

IF: "We're sorry, okay! We love you!"

Compa: "Lots and lots and lots! Now please...! Let us go!"

Nepgear: "Yay~."

_And finally, the three traveled to the tower located near some mountains or whatever. And that was when I met them!_

Dream: "Hey, lunatic ruler!"

Nepgear: "I'm not a lunatic ruler!"

Dream: "Okay. Can I be in your party?"

Nepgear: "No."

Dream: "Yes".

Nepgear: "No."

Dream: "Yes".

Nepgear: "No."

Dream: "Yes".

Nepgear: "No."

...

...

Dream: "Please?"

Nepgear: "Apologize. Now."

Dream: "Sorry."

Nepgear: "Yay~."

_Oh, and someone was hiding._

?: "She's made her move. Good. Time to make my appearance to this story later on."

?: "Um, Master? Why are we called question marks?"

?: "Hell if I know."

_And so Nepgear's quest to save the goddesses begins! Now let's see what happens to __our purple-haired__ lunatic ruler in the first set of ten floors!_

Nepgear: "I'M NOT A LUNATIC RULER!"

* * *

A simple moment of peace hardly lasts.

Anywhere, people would always strive for the composed world they envision, and hope that it would last longer than ever thought possible. Anywhere, people would try to use their potential to overcome delusions that stand in their way, and even possibly risk their life for all. And anywhere, people would lose sight of what it means to live, and forget that they once conveyed happiness to their close ones in their life.

Such as this one, for the third remark.

Those who are covered in thoughts that interfere with beautiful ideals tend to ignore the world's pleas. The same souls can't accept what was given to them and would want to meet a bitter end for their sake. Nepgear, however, continued to see the world she had torn apart, and wanted to atone by holding it together to the very end, even if she had to continuously cover it in false truths. Did she regret the path she chose? Quite so, no matter how many people would say it was the only way. Miracles were hard to believe in after her actions took place, but the lone ruler needed one. She no longer wanted to be deserted by everyone. She wanted to be freed from the weight she created and carried.

And then the nights with Fate happened.

Once she learned that a miracle existed somewhere in the world she stained with her hands, Nepgear chose to try this chance and hoped for the last guiding star to aid her in the fated day. Surely the being who was named 'Fate' felt sorry, and at the same time, she didn't want to give the ruler a present after the dark events, since she watched over her. The tower was not a lie, actually; it stood like the mighty, large tower it was as the last source of hope. Reaching up to the Fate-knows top of the tower while fighting the monsters inside was not the sound of anything easy, but since she had her companions, her best friends, and the mysterious but friendly Dream at her side, she felt ready to reach out to the miracle.

Still... she couldn't help but think about a few problems here and there. For instance, while Dream has known Fate, the being of destiny herself made no mention of the woman with swirls. Dream even only appeared right next to the tower that was mostly not known, and the rumors about her being some ghost didn't help. And the list didn't even get to the cursed sword itself just yet.

But since she chose the tower, the path to save the goddesses instead of waiting for her unknown future, she continued to believe in her friends for the miracle. If there was to be anything distressing that would be thrown at her because of her naivete, she would simply push on forward.

Because... she would do whatever it takes to see many smiles once more.

* * *

"You know, Dream, you happen to fight more differently than the rest of us."

_-Tower of Destiny: Floor 2-_

The party of four, Nepgear, Compa, IF, and the new partner Dream, entered through the tower's front doors not too long ago. Inside, everything was aged for an ancient tower: old bricks, cracks on walls, some piles of rubble here and there, and the like. The outer walls of the tower had openings for sunlight to enter, allowing the floors to gain some light. Unlike stairs, as one would expect from an old tower, the more convenient method to reach to the next floor was by using circular panels that took the person standing on it to the next area, rather similar to Histoire's terraportation.

The monsters here, the ones they fought for a while in the first floor, were considered to be the Nova-types, the only ones that resided in the tower. They were more noticeable with a set of three white stars rotating around them, and despite their appearance of being first forms, they have displayed a great amount of power than their normal forms. Not only that, they didn't seem to have their guard broken down at any chance.

During the first floor, the purple-haired CPU had to take some time getting her bearings back in the midst of a battle, especially with the Nova-types. Whenever she fought below decently, Dream would enter the arena to take control while letting Nepgear retreat and rest for a moment. Upon watching the red/blue girl fighting, she noticed how different she battles against the monsters, a few strange oddities that poked out to her.

Thus, her response.

**~-Internet Area – Network Transmission-~**

As the four stood in a spot to avoid confrontations with other monsters, a slightly puzzled Dream then replied, "You mean my abilities? Well, I guess you three haven't really seen them a lot."

IF leaned back on a wall and folded her arms, seeing that they weren't going anywhere with a conversation. "No kidding," she said, confused as well. "Whenever I see you attacking, you look like you're dealing more hits. More EX-Finishes, to be direct."

"It's not just that," Nepgear continued, tilting her head. "Right after you guard from an attack, the enemy suddenly feels... fatigued? What do you do?"

"It's... kinda hard to explain about me dealing more EX-Finishes," Dream admitted. "But for guarding like that... eh..."

"...'Eh'? What's wrong?" This time, Compa asked.

The former CPU shrugged a little. "Well, I'll start it off by saying it involved a game with a teacher and a student." As she started to explain, the three had their curiosity get the better of them. "Not that she's really my teacher, but at one point, she noted how I wasn't really doing proper defense from attacks. I thought me using dual blades had something to do with it, but they weren't the reason. Anyways, we set up for a few matches for me to learn defense with weapons."

"You learned it like that?" IF asked. She really couldn't have gained a technique like that, could she?

Dream shook her head. "I mainly learned to only guard with normal practices," she corrected, "and even then, I was still doing bad with it."

"Then how did you learn it?" The nurse spoke. Normal practicing can't lead to such a technique, she figured.

Dream patiently continued along. "That's what I'm getting to. Since I was still terribly adapting to guarding, she told me to 'see the rhythm of the soul'. The problem was, that sentence was still a normal lesson to defense, but because I took it literally, well..."

'_She nearly got sick,_' she finished to herself internally. Even without hearing what happened, the girls grimaced when they imagined the effect Dream unintentionally caused, the same effect they saw in action towards the enemies earlier.

"Oh no," Compa muttered, worried on how it turned out, being a nurse and all. "She didn't really feel bad, did she?"

"Nah, she didn't even go into comatose, or anything," Dream eased, smiling. "The effect only lasted about a minute, but we still didn't know what happened. After that, I did it again a second time, and I noticed that it really wasn't her losing the touch of battle."

"So that's how you learned it," Nepgear said, sounding pretty fascinated.

"Yep~!" Dream exclaimed, feeling proud about her success. "Not only did I get to guard better after learning something awesome, the technique even switched our roles around!"

And the memory of Tri-Ace, one of her best friends, trying to learn the ability as a student, was still engraved into her life.

"Wait," IF spoke up, forming a deduction. "You two switched roles, so she learned it, right?"

"She mastered Counter days later," Dream answered along with a nod. "In fact, once the technique was sold to her, every friend of mine caught wind of it and tried it out."

"So the technique... Counter," Nepgear spoke the name after hearing Dream saying it, "it's easy to perform? I mean, if your friends learned it like that, then it should be simple for the rest of us, right?" It'd make the battles in the tower easier.

The former CPU waved her hand. "Like I said, my friend mastered it in a few days. You don't get it in the first couple of tries."

"And you?" IF pointed out. Indeed, Dream said it herself that she mastered it in less than a day, if she was wording her time well.

"I just happened to be special at the time," Dream told, being vague on how and why was she 'special'. Before the party could press on about why she was 'special', she quickly continued, "Don't ask. It's such a long, complicated story that could take maybe half an hour to explain when we can use it for climbing the tower."

She wasn't wrong. The tower was said to stay visible in only a day, and time is precious if they needed to get to the top quickly. But if it was such an excellent technique that was necessary, and since _everything _is necessary to get through the long tower...

"Then... do you mind teaching us how to use Counter?" Nepgear needed whatever she needed for her day-long journey. The Counter technique was one of them.

"Well... I guess since you three don't really know how it works..."

* * *

"Ah, Kei. Good morning to you."

_-Planeptune Basilicom: Rooftop-_

Histoire already waved her good-bye to the last ruler in Gamindustri, so the Basilicom has been more empty. As she reviewed on the day that Fate chose to assist Nepgear, she took the moment to finally relax, knowing that everything could set all the stress free. Showing up outside to see the winged Oracle in the daylight was Kei. Silver hair and sapphire eyes, a formal suit that's meant for business, certainly Kei's appearance was a little deceiving in gender.

**~-Complication – Ghost Trick-~**

The Oracle of Planeptune made a mere shift on her head to the Ex-Oracle of Lastation and smiled on her entry while greeting her afterwards. Unlike the other Ex-Oracles of Lowee and Leanbox, Kei made little hesitation to enter Planeptune as head of the state. A scary thought, given what happened two months prior.

"Oh?" The silver-haired woman pondered, a bit slyly. "Perhaps you were up here quite a while?"

"A while?" Has Histoire thought of only the journey Nepgear took and not even herself? "How long have I been outside?"

"I don't happen to know. I just arrived here. It's already nearly noon."

It seemed that times for rejoicing can let the person be unaware of other things, as well. The Oracle somehow let today get to herself, but the dawn of hope still felt nice...

"Ah, by the by, whatever happened to Nepgear?" Kei asked, realizing that the presence of the purple-haired ruler isn't around.

"Oh, that's right," Histoire spoke. "Nepgear has left to take care of something important for us."

"And what would make this 'something' so important to handle, let alone for us?"

"Have you ever heard of the Tower of Destiny?"

"...That tower? Very little, Histoire. Only rumors have passed on with that name, so I can't recall any solid info about it. But you're saying she left towards the tower?"

"She's trying to head to the top to create a miracle. Compa and IF are already traveling with her."

"A miracle..."

They didn't exist, Kei thought. If there were miracles that existed, then one should have already happened to compare to this world that struggled for unity. So what made them think there was a miracle in a tower?

Still, she could pull out a few theories on this 'miracle'...

"So... this Tower of Destiny," Kei started to sort out, "I can safely assume you know much about it to have Nepgear handle it?"

"Yes," Histoire confirmed. "The tower is built to test the limits of one person, and it appears once in a hundred years. If the traveler manages to reach to the very top, a wish is granted."

"It's a rather short story of it."

"It only tells the purpose as it stands. Originally, it was meant to 'see the world above', but after the last floor was built, the tower itself was granted knowledge, and people who were involved in constructing it disappeared."

"How long did you take to find out about the tower? You couldn't have possibly found any information about it in less than three months if there's no history to it."

"Surprisingly, I had nothing to do with this at first. This was the result of Fate sharing knowledge of the tower to Nepgear."

"Fate?"

"She's a deity I know about. One that I can easily trust on."

"A deity..."

"Yes. Ah, do you have any thoughts about this?"

"...Are you curious about my curiosity?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I realized how even the smallest events can change one's course. I didn't want to be the only one pondering about this revelation. That's why I want your opinion."

The appearance of the Tower of Destiny and the talk of the journey in just a span of a few days was no different than a sudden turn of events. Almost like the deal with the cursed sword: no one knew about how the blade could cause such disruption. Still, no matter how many of these moments can show up in front of everyone one right after another, people could barely set their minds straight after such an event.

Besides, this is Gamindustri. Anything can happen.

"You already raised valid points when you decided to let the last CPU go on her way," Kei started to answer. "You know this 'Fate' person well enough to entrust not only Nepgear's single life, but the entirety of Planeptune as well."

"Fate is... a special person," Histoire informed, trying to arrange on describing the being that was connected to the world. "She watches over us and our actions, but she usually has no motive to interrupt either."

"How special is she?"

"How do I put this? She's a rather powerful goddess, but she isn't a CPU, and so she doesn't claim ownership on a nation. I can doubt that there's another soul aside from a few people I once knew of that had or has knowledge of her existence."

"You really do sound like you recognize her."

"It's as I said earlier. We happen to be associated since back then."

"If it's such a long time to consider a powerful goddess trusted, then my opinion about most of this is expected. However..."

'However.' It's either a healing word that slides in all the positive outcomes about to be pointed out, or a dreaded word that puts the negative thoughts in the next slots. In this case, it was the latter, as Kei had the glimpses of a decaying hope.

"Tell me." Kei closed her eyes. "You said she has no reason to interfere with our lives, but based on the information, she told Nepgear of the ancient tower, even if it is of utmost urgency."

"This is where I start to wonder about the worst end results. I thought she wanted to help her to ensure true prosperity in Gamindustri, but she ordered Nepgear in her dreams to carry the cursed sword. I still don't know how will Fate 'purify' it."

"It's not just those that I'm worried about. The Tower of Destiny appears once in a hundred years, and yet it reassembled on this world, just two months after the fall of Arfoire. I cannot exactly determine if this is the exact date, but I find the timing too soon to be coincidental."

"..."

Kei was right. Why would a tower that takes a long time to show up suddenly burst into the face of the world? Was it because it was an emergency with the stagnant regeneration of Gamindustri that the tower was forced to appear? Or was there a deeper meaning that no one was aware of?

"Indeed," Histoire muttered on the negative point. "Something will undoubtedly happen to Gamindustri without the knowledge of 'what'."

The silver-haired Ex-Oracle looked at the city polished by the sun. This city of the last nation was covered in lies, and it would be destroyed if it was left like so, but the other problem that persisted on ensuring destruction much earlier would be the most worrying thought.

"And what will you do, Histoire?"

"Until anything else happens, I can either look forward to the miracle, or expect an end to the world sooner."

"I see."

Truly, the fate of Planeptune... no, the entirety of Gamindustri rests upon the lone ruler as she continued to traverse in the tower. And as long as everyone believed in her, to obtain this 'miracle'...

"Ah, right. I was here to see how we would deal with the propositions of some companies I was contacted about."

"Is that so? Let's examine them inside..."

* * *

"Hah... hah..."

_-Tower of Destiny: Floor 7-_

As a result of the three taking after Nepgear's option to learn Counter from Dream, the four have been battling quite a while trying to understand the instructions needed to learn. The exhaustion they were in showed their slow and little progress to mastering it.

Yes. The quote wasn't helping at all.

The explanation didn't really make that much sense to the trio. Dream provided an elaboration on how the technique was meant to be performed: something along the lines of 'raising your weapon to the attack' and 'pushing your mind and soul to bash the other'. It still didn't guarantee a higher chance of succession, unfortunately. Instead, the attempts only wore them down as a side-effect of failing them.

Thus, the girls learning and trying Counter left them fatigued instead of the enemies.

**~-On to Grasstown – Cave Story-~**

"Dream..." Nepgear's voice was ragged, "why is... Counter... so hard to perform? Is it that... difficult?"

The girl mentioned then only observed the three trying to perform Counter, as well as keeping track of how many attempts. The first one to give up on the technique was Compa, as she nearly fainted from the stress of failing Counter a few times. IF seemed rather fine, if anything a bit dizzy, but still wanted to master it. Nepgear's hands were on her knees, and was breathing pretty heavily after making more than a few attempts.

Which was strange, Dream thought, because she's the CPU, and the only one around in this route, so she should have mastered it in a few tries.

Was it possibly because there were people who once believed in the other CPUs that they weren't so sure of her?

Whatever the case was, it was unimportant for now, so Dream played along to Nepgear's question. "I wouldn't know, really. Since you're a CPU, you shouldn't have problems trying to get it in a few shots."

"So... it's not supposed to be hard for me?" Nepgear wondered.

"Beats me. I haven't really studied it that much."

"I thought you took notes when you practiced, or something," IF spoke up.

"I told you, I had a special case," Dream pointed out. "It just... happened perfectly to me when I did it for the first time, so I didn't really get how it worked out."

"Any idea why?" The brunette pressed on.

"I have a few ideas, but they're not the point."

Was it really because she was once a CPU? But if that was the case, she should have lost the power when she arrived in the route already. Then... maybe Fate made her 'special' enough to execute it on the first try? Something similar to the powers of a CPU?

Compa was pretty quiet for a moment. Actually, when IF noticed her silence after talking to Dream, she cast her eyes to the nurse, who still looked a little nauseous, but not as bad as when she decided to stop trying to master Counter. She was breathing deeply as well. Noticing the silence everyone was in, she looked up to see a group of three faces on to her that left her feel a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said, her voice dry as well. "Hah... it's just, well... I didn't think a technique like that would be so difficult..."

IF walked up to the nurse and place a hand on her. "Careful, Compa. We don't want you down in the middle of a fight."

"Y-yes. Thank you, Iffy."

Perhaps Counter really was a bit straining. Watching the two taking a moment to relax, Dream only hoped that they could master it soon. The enemies that they encountered so far gave no mercy at all. It's mostly the reason why she decided to even bother teaching, even if she knew little on how to start it off.

Still, Counter wasn't enough to help them. But how can she explain the flow of Sync clearly?

In the different thoughts of Nepgear she herself delved into, she had felt small pulses of nostalgia after all those battles. Yes, the time when she was free from the desolated and nightmarish graveyard. Right after that was when she was thrust into battle, and was still out of shape, even losing the power of HDD.

She could still use it now, despite the fact that people were starting to distrust her.

'_I wonder why?_'

"Hey," IF spoke up, "you really haven't told us. You're ordered by Fate to help us, right? Is that your actual reason?"

Nepgear left her silent thoughts and focused on the one who was questioned. "Entirely? Not exactly," Dream responded to the brunette. "It's just that if I'm ordered to do something, I take care of those orders first."

"So you didn't want to help us at all?" Nepgear asked, a bit saddened on knowing how she worked.

"I never said anything related to that," Dream corrected, smiling. "If you're given the chance to save... or in this case, _revive _the world, then you'd do it right away. I don't need a reason to help, do I?"

"Eh? But those are your orders, right?" Compa wondered curiously, a finger on her cheek.

"You're losing me here," IF mumbled for a moment as she folded her arms. "So... you don't mind helping us, and your orders are to help us..."

"Yes, my orders are to help you three," Dream repeated, trying to be more understandable. "Saving the world is a reward, sure, but my orders are aiming for a different reward."

What Dream knew was that the reward had nothing to do with the Tower of Destiny, but it was still involved because of a perfect and reasonable chain she needed to hold. As long as that was connected nicely, then she could be away from the new Circuit Edge she needed for her next plans.

Only Nepgear had the slightest bit on the sword, but did she know of the reason? The right purpose for it to be in the tower, aside from being 'purified'?

"Then... what was the reward?" The CPU asked. She didn't know about most of the stuff that revolved around the tower, but if she got an answer, could she be able to set a few nails on the plank?

"That's a secret, Fate's orders and all."

Nope. It wasn't going to be easy.

Still, was she supposed to doubt the journey? Sure, Dream was keeping her lips zipped about what she's hiding, but it didn't matter as long as she didn't betray their hopes, right?

"Anyways," Dream switched the topic, "it's about your abilities. No doubt you could be close to getting Counter, but it's not enough if we need to make it through the floors early on." Going on with the statement, Dream pulled out her dual blades and continued, "So I'm gonna have to teach you another thing, Nepgear."

"Another ability?" The purple-haired CPU wondered, almost grimacing on the thought. "Is it as distressing as trying to perform a Counter? Because I don't want to feel more dizzy..."

"Nah, nothing too painful. It actually involves pulling out something, and using it for your best interests."

* * *

Nearly an hour.

It had passed around an hour of battling and walking to make it through a fleet of floors. At least, Nepgear and IF were pretty sure, going with the clocks of their N-Gear and phones respectively. Well, the fact that the tower's walls were built with such sturdiness, the time the portable devices displayed seemed to be the only useful gimmick they held if connections weren't all but gone. Upon reaching this floor, it was the afternoon, but no more than thirteen hours of the day passed.

During the first couple of floors, Nepgear started to get the hang of guarding, and only guarding. She was nearly at her peak level on trying to Counter, feeling much less dizzy than so whenever her sword met the attack, but not enough power to leave her opponents fatigued Even then, it was a huge improvement if she didn't fall off after defending. IF and Compa both seemed to have gotten closer, but not as close as Nepgear, given that they didn't hold the power of a CPU. The other ability Dream decided to teach her wasn't hard to perform, actually.

Rather... it was... silly.

But whatever it was that she was doing, the new Skill blew her enemies away, so what's to say that something was wrong with it if it was powerful like that?

...It was still silly.

Whatever they learned so far, they needed to put themselves to the test.

_-Tower of Destiny: Floor 10-_

Coming out of the terraportation panel were the four that decided to travel in this tower. With Dream taking count on the number of floors passed, and making a quick double check on the notice above this paragraph, the four heard that they reached the tenth floor. The large, tenth floor... had quite a lot of points. To the left were a few devices, but they didn't seem to be activated at that time. Ahead was a huge door with circuit-like lines connected to a colorless sphere embedded on it. The door served as a gate to the next area, but it wasn't switched on either.

The final, and most eye-catching part of the tower...

...was a familiar duo on the center.

"Aren't they...?"

Nepgear could probably stop in motion for seeing two people to be standing before them, but she didn't when she realized they weren't the same, especially since the woman of the duo couldn't be alive. More than that, both the unhealthy-looking girl dressed in a racy rat suit and the mouse with a broken heart insignia himself looked less colorful. Not only were their colors mostly dropped, they held a strange, dark violet aura on themselves. They didn't seem to bear an expression, if their silence was saying anything.

They were the two that interfered with Nepgear's journey over Gamindustri, Underling and Pirachu.

And at the same time, they were not.

"You don't think that's them, do you?" IF asked, even if she knew they weren't.

"No," Nepgear answered, knowing full well. "Those two shouldn't know anything about the tower. And on top of that, she's supposed to be..."

She wasn't supposed to be alive... after Nepgear set her fate.

She frowned, maybe almost forming a grimace when she recalled the event. Even though it was Underling's fault for ruining one life that could have been possibly preserved, was death the right answer...?

"Illusions."

Dream snapped the three to stare at the former CPU for elaboration, in which she continued, "The two that you're seeing are only pieces of your memories that the tower recreated."

"So... they're alive?" Compa wondered, also in slight shock.

"They're not alive, and they're not dead either," Dream casually explained. "They're memories, but they're not smiling at us. I guess you can say they're just recreated to fight us, and only to fight. They don't have the personalities of... whatever you know."

"Then they aren't the same, they're still in our way, and since the tower made them, we have to beat them if we need to go higher," IF summed it up as she looked back to the duo.

The former CPU nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

A basic objective if they're only enemies. Nepgear still couldn't get the picture with Underling that happened to appear in her head, but it wasn't important. She had battles to win, and a tower to climb. And time hardly waits if the tower had to disappear on the next day.

"Okay," Nepgear said as she took out her weapon, a beam sword, and smiled as she felt confident that she could win. "We'll make it, so let's do it, everyone!"

To overcome the battle and continue onward, the rest of the group readied themselves as well, with Compa's very large syringe holding deadly liquid, IF's sharp claws set, and Dream's pair of steel blades drawn out.

And so, the four got ready to deal with the foes from the past.

"Let's have fun, then," Dream muttered.

Warning! Warning! Warning!

* * *

**~-Vela Nova – Sonic Rush-~**

It took only a blink of an eye for Nepgear to realize that one of her opponents was no longer far. The shadow of the woman had great speed that could get you to take a step back, especially since this was _Underling _she was dealing with. But this was the start of a battle, the whistle of a bout, for the party knew better, and so Nepgear decisively guarded the swing with her beam sword.

...Not perfect.

She had missed the timing of the technique, but she didn't want to press on to a mistake either. Despite this, the shadow wasn't faltering either, already whacking the ruler with intense pressure to break her, attempting to destroy her guarding stance. But the overpowering tactic was perished when IF rushed forward to deliver good strikes to the shadow with her sharp claws.

Flinching, but not stepping down.

Shadow Underling reversed the flow of the strikes with her own, the wounds she received earlier only being slight scratches. Dealing with two was a tough ordeal for the shadow, however, for her attacks were mostly blocked. Not only that, if she tried, or rather, if her mind was set to focus on attacking one wanderer in the tower, the other would catch her open spots. This was proven at the moment; her attacks once more tried to bash onto the brunette, battering swings as they would be, only to be quickly thrown off thanks to Nepgear landing the right slashes to the shadow's abdomen.

Only more scratches to the shadow, however.

It was hard to see without the opponent in the first set of floors desperately trying to whack them like the crazy attacker she was, but she was only leaking out some kind of black glitter. It was her energy source, sure, but it wasn't easy to know if they were managing to do a big number on her. Nevertheless, they still needed to push forward.

Dream, on the other side of the field...

"Stop dodging my attacks, damn you!"

Irritated. Annoyed. Provoked. A swing of her steel blade, the mouse dodges. A swipe of her other metal sword, the rat jumps. A continuous train of repeated actions, and the shadow _attacks_. What wasn't helping out on her end was that Shadow Pirachu was indeed a mouse. Yes, the size of it. He was small enough to dodge a few attacks, but the tower's recreation of them, and giving them the darkness aura while it was at it, made the speed that deadly. Swinging her dual blades at even the most perfectly-executed moments would just lead to her slicing the air.

But was it because the attacks were just swords? If so...

"Ah, sure..."

A step back to make distance, and Dream was near the nurse Compa, who prepared her _First Aid _Skill to the displeased Dream. As the soothing viridian wind encircled the fighter, her hand glowed for her Skill to come forth. Before the mouse would dare to get a head start, gusts, small at first, quickly pulled him away when said gusts became vicious winds to form a tempest. The twister that stood before Dream and Compa carried the mouse high, with cutting gusts making their way through the shadow, before dropping it down.

If _Winged Tempest _wasn't allowed to pull enemies to the focused spot, then it was just another useless Skill.

And thus it was perfect, for the mouse was dazed from the ravaging turns the twister had just made him get into. Dream lunged forward to ensure that her hits wouldn't miss again before Shadow Pirachu could set himself straight. The first strike was nothing much, for she danced around as she formed an X-shaped duo slash to the mouse. What came next was her ride with combos.

She seemed fine for the most part.

Yes, it 'seemed'. The mouse had enough of the barrage of quick slashes blazing at him, managing to quickly dodge one attack to avoid the rest as he leaped back. Paying back to the former CPU was a Skill of his own. Furious lightning strikes impossibly circled around Dream, the pattern being difficult to understand, until one blast of thunder struck the one who stood in the center.

"Agh...!"

_Piraticker _was nothing without devastation, leaving a collapsed Dream in its wake.

"D-Dream!"

The shadow soon set his sights to the only nurse who shouted the name in panic. If anything, Compa really did consider Dream to be right when she took one more look on the Mr. Mouse that she remembered clearly in their encounters. There was nothing quirky or silly about him. No, the major difference was he was only an opponent created by the tower, nothing more, nothing less, just like Underling who the other two were fighting. And said Mr. Mouse was about to take his next step.

A next step he _only _took, were it not for IF's claws catching him off-guard.

"Compa," IF called to her peach-haired friend, "help Dream!"

"R-right!" She responded quickly and headed to the downed Dream, for the battle was still ongoing.

Compared to Dream, who was an all-around person and yet still managed to miss most of the time, IF's excellent speed and wide razor edges made sure he wasn't allowed to try to dodge easily. As the claws were starting to slice deeper into the mouse, she soon switched to heavy kicks, her rhythm on blasting the mouse not faltering at all, for the shadow soon started to slowly 'dissipate', if that was the best term for his aura's condition. She just needed to keep him busy while Dream was trying to get back up.

Which led to a new problem: Nepgear facing Shadow Underling herself.

This shadow's wounds weren't wounds just yet. They were starting to become more apparent, but not so, as they didn't stop the steel bat from swinging around at Nepgear. It was hard enough to try to defend from her attacks, but it was much easier when IF was with her. Now, Nepgear had to defend much more brutal attacks as the party tried to regroup quickly.

But the attacks stopped being brutal.

It turned _deadly_.

She knew it. The moment she saw the shadow prepare her bat in much focus, she saw that the shadow was about to prepare her Skill _Full Swing_. It was too powerful, damaging enough that it can knock out one in the right circumstances. And since this was a shadow from the tower, it can be fatal...!

But she needed to defend.

It didn't matter if her arms or hands were starting to go numb, she needed to survive. She had to!

But...

_The shadow held her steel bat behind her..._

She had seen this pattern many times...

_Her grip on the weapon tightened..._

So many opportunities for something special...

_She was about to unleash her fury..._

...Could this be?

_...And the ruler only needed to know._

"I see it..."

Just when Compa used an Exuberant Fragment to help Dream up while IF was making good progress against Shadow Pirachu, a sound, so much of a sound that it was indeed loud, rocked everyone's ears. IF couldn't stop, however, for she already had a small rat to take care of, but Compa and Dream watched the duel of the ruler and the shadow once it pulsed out uncontrollably.

Nepgear had her blade locking the bat from Shadow Underling.

But that was not it.

What came next was that the same shadow that relentlessly attack Nepgear slide down to her knees, seeming as if she was kneeling down. It then wasn't hard to tell that the shadow was coming down with something.

Nepgear had managed to execute a Counter.

"I..." she breathed out, eyes widened in complete surprise, "I did it... I actually did it..."

Both the nurse and the former CPU smiled. And it was about time she mastered it, too.

But this fight wasn't over just yet.

"Focus!" Dream snapped, even when her lips were curved. "You'll celebrate later!"

"Yes...!"

As Nepgear prepared her beam sword once again, Dream focused on the mouse that really got her badly. IF was still going after the same shadow as it was flapping around helplessly, but she seemed to be wearing out, her breaths starting to make sounds. If she stopped for a moment, Dream thought, then it could lead to consequences. Unless...

"Yo, IF!" Dream called out. "Get back on my signal!"

"Got it...!" IF answered, smiling. So there was finally a plan to this, she figured.

It only took one more combo to actually make sure the mouse would stop moving. With only her coordinated slashes and kicks that were followed by a heavy blow needed to make sure, _Soul Combination _as the rush was, Dream figured that it would be the best moment to make the perfect strike.

"Now!"

Not leaving a second out of it, IF dashed back while Dream sprinted forward. In truth, Dream was also preparing her Skill as she reached to the mouse. Both of her blades, each glowing into a dense violet, soon sliced Shadow Pirachu onwards, drawing forth thick, purple clouds that erupted from the aura the swords had. Then, with her right blade, a horizontal slash cut through the dust, not only cutting the target in front of her, but slashing the clouds as well, making them burst into great force that also attacked the mouse.

_Nightmare Slumber_, performed at her best.

This Skill had left nothing. Well, almost literally. What appeared next from the dispersing clouds was indeed the dispersing mouse. It seemed as if it took enough damage that it would then disappear from the world.

With only seconds later, he vanished.

One problem down.

The three then looked back to the duel that appeared alongside. Nepgear had less trouble now that Shadow Underling was fatigued from the force of Counter earlier. As such, the ruler had nothing wrong as she finally dealt slashes to the shadow. Even when she managed to break free from one moment to land a sweet spot onto Nepgear, the CPU only needed to make a nice evasion, not just to dodge the attack, but to get behind the opponent.

They figured they wouldn't have to interfere for now.

Nepgear soon continued her brush of attacks, starting with a good _Radical Saber _before going on again. The shadow was starting to disappear as well, the energy leaving the staggered form already, but only a couple more attacks were needed to make the end. But what if she somehow broke free once more? There had to be a quicker way to stop her once and for all.

...

Oh, _that _Skill. Nepgear grimaced, but it was the best time out of many.

"I won't let you go further!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the shadow in good spirits.

Nepgear jumped up, high above the camera angle, focusing on nothing but trying to take down the enemy that would soon be finished.

..._Clang, crack, clank, ding, bonk_...

As the unknown sounds from above were gone, the ruler soon returned with... what could be called a 'weapon'. She struck the shadow with ease, she swiped without fail, she 'bonked' without ever stopping. As long as her opponent was taking great damage, her mighty 'weapon', the 'HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA mk2' weapon as it appeared, would be trusted, as it even enlarged to three times the girl's size before it was brought down to Shadow Underling. With such force, though, the 'weapon' not only generated a great shockwave, it _broke _the ground, leaving the earthly elements to tremble as the world's inner light burst forth.

The Skill? _Title_.

With serious wounds left on the body, Shadow Underling soon disappeared.

It was over.

* * *

They were only shadows.

They were only meant for battle.

And yet... Nepgear still felt the weight when she remembered the fate of the person who wasn't supposed to get involved at all.

Even if Underling was only a person who despised the world and the goddesses that thrived in it, even going to crushing levels after what cruelty she brought to Vert...

...

'_You gotta be kidding... I... can't... die here..._'

'_...I should've done that a long time ago._'

"Ugh..."

Did she really say that? Was the end of the woman who caused much disruption... supposed to be like that...?

The painful memories... all of them that involved one Candidate shedding her friends' blood... and an enemy left to pay an equal price... many futures robbed just for the sake of a larger future unfortunate to live on without happiness...

Could she still be even human...?

"Ge-Ge?"

No sooner when Compa's worried voice ringed into the ruler did a grimacing Nepgear realize she was trembling from the nightmare while having her soft hand placed on her forehead. Knowing that she was still awake in reality, she relaxed, even if it wasn't completely. The thoughts still kept circling around her with the blade that she once held, but even then, the new thoughts of the miraculous tower countered with equal strength. Not only that, she wasn't in this tower alone, like the lamenting lone person she once was in her quiet Basilicom.

...She was still someone. Someone who didn't stand near death.

After a relieving long sigh, Nepgear finally responded to the nurse with a weary smile. "I'm... fine. Thanks."

And Compa only needed to smile to tell that she was relieved as well.

"Bad memory popping up from them?"

Nepgear turned to IF, who just spoke to her. The brunette had her arms folded after noticing the short state Nepgear was in, while Dream held a curious expression, probably because she didn't entirely hear what really happened to Underling.

"I don't even want to think about it," was Nepgear's answer.

"It's that bad, huh?" Dream wondered as she stared at the group, figuring out that they witnessed it together. She then only shrugged. "Well, whatever. I don't really have a good reason to ask about it, anyways."

"Honest, you're better off not knowing at all," IF concluded as she looked outside through an opening.

"If you say so."

"You know, Dream," Compa started to speak, "you sound like you're okay not knowing about this."

"Everyone has their secrets," the former CPU replied. "You have things too horrible to mention, or motives you wanna keep them low on ears, just like me."

"Then the real reason why you're here," Nepgear advanced on, "you're still not going to tell us?"

Dream put up another mischievous grin, once again ending the same point from earlier. "Come on. It wouldn't be fun if I told you here and now when it's a secret, right?"

It was just like that: a secret that would go untold until they could finally reach the top. Dream couldn't tell them that she needed the incomplete Circuit Edge before it's over, not just because there's no point telling a secret, as she said, but things could probably go off the asphalt if anyone acts without following the hidden plan she had if she did tell them.

"Well, I guess you have your reasons," IF muttered. "Still, do you have to be this enthusiastic, Dream?"

"I'm really supposed to be serious?"

"After everything that's happened, you tell me."

"I dunno. I've rarely been serious before in my entire life." Except those other times. But those were the other times.

IF then sighed and crossed her arms. "It's not that you have to act serious all the time..." She trailed off before continuing. "Sometimes, we just have to know our problems here and there."

"You even look positive on the worst times, Dream," Nepgear added, though unlike the brunette, she was admiring more about the point than being convinced.

"We're about to heal the wounds from two months ago," Dream pointed out, grinning. "Who wouldn't be? Anyways..."

She pointed to Nepgear, eagerness brewing on her voice. "Now _that _was a _show_! Didn't really expect you to master Counter in the battle, but you got the points down in your style!"

Compa brightened up as well when it came to Nepgear's earlier performance. "Oh yeah, you really did that, didn't you, Ge-Ge?"

The timing was odd for Dream to switch topics, but Nepgear couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. "That... well, it just happened. I really wasn't expecting that either."

"Is that usually how Counters work?" IF questioned. She was a tad annoyed about the topic switch again, but she dismissed the though, paying attention to that sound Nepgear made when she performed it.

"Well, no," Dream admitted. "Never seen it work like that. Usually, it's silent." She didn't really remember someone making a Counter with those flashy effects. So why...? "Doesn't matter actually. As long as nothing went wrong, I won't really complain."

"It did kind of feel a little scary though," Nepgear said sheepishly.

At any rate, they had a main task to get back onto.

"So Dream," Nepgear swept back to the tower's structure. "What next?"

The thought of 'what next' clicked onto the minds of everyone. Yes, they still had something big to deal with.

"Well, first," Dream answered as she pointed to the devices to the left.

The strange mechanisms that they saw earlier were now on, brimming with light. It seemed the rule was defeating those shadows earlier would turn them all on, and maybe the door as well. The devices were really nothing out of the ordinary, actually. Save point, restoration point, and a terraporter that would send anyone back to the first floor, with the third on the list deemed useless. After getting refreshed thanks to the restoration point, they turned to the biggest spot.

The most important aspect of this floor was the large door. What was different like the devices was that the door once had a colorless sphere in the center, but it was given power when the fight was over, with the gem glowing in red.

"It determines your heart's worth and your desire to see if you're allowed to pass on through," Dream explained to the party. "It's like an overseer, except it just ranks you."

"So how do we get through?" IF wondered as she examined the giant gate. "Do we tell it our wish?"

"Yes, but we're leaving that to Nepgear."

And that once again sparked confusion to the party.

"Eh?" Compa first spoke up. "Why Ge-Ge?"

"Her desire to bring back the CPUs and wanting to save herself as well should be high on the list," Dream confidently said as she watched Nepgear gawk back. "She should be fine, considering the circumstances."

"...Will it really accept Ge-Ge?" The nurse then worriedly said. There was something about this tower that didn't bode well when it came to their hopes and beliefs. Or was it really their imagination?

"If you doubt now," Dream started to softly lash out to the group, "you'll only make it impossible. You aren't allowed to doubt. Not now, not ever. And I know I wouldn't."

For Dream to encourage them, just like this...

"...I'll do it."

Nepgear gained a little more than just glances, to which she gave more words with an assuring smile. "Don't worry. We just need to believe that I can do it. Right...?"

"There you go," Dream answered.

"Well I wasn't planning on turning around anyway," IF positively responded. "Come on Nepgear, you got this one, right?"

"You can do it Ge-Ge!" Compa cheered, reinvigorated with hope.

"Yes!"

...

...

"Um, how do I...?"

"Oh, hand on the gem."

The red gem that was embedded on the center of the door was in contact with a hand of the only CPU on this world...

The door cranked and knocked and hummed in response to the one who woke it up...

The gem that sat in the middle soon brightened, glowing very much as the door continued to make sounds...

And it all went to white.

* * *

"Ah...?"

_-The Dream-_

This world...

The curtains of four colors... a sea of darkness were bubbles rise from...

The place where her dreams took place...

"Huh? You..."

Nepgear had a breath halted in her throat. That voice... a _familiar _voice...!

**~-In Mother's Light – Zero Collection-~**

It came from none other than the new, other young woman, that stood... _floated _before her in this world. She donned a fancy dress for herself with blue and red decorative ribbons, held her black hair in two pigtails, had piercing crimson eyes...

"...Noire?"

"Nepgear?" The previous CPU of Lastation managed to pronounce at first. "What? But I'm dead... and you... what?"

She had to be Noire. She had to be... but why?

"W-well..." Nepgear tried to make sense out of this... encounter. "Goodness, I-I don't really know. This... well, you're probably in my dream, I think."

"You... _think_?" Noire narrowed her eyes.

"I said I don't know, really. It's just that I've been here before." And that was the truth, but those were only nights with Fate...

"So does this have something to do with me?"

"I think so. This is the first time I've seen one of you! I mean, after what happened since that time..."

Since that time... and yet she couldn't speak more of that time, only managing a grimace when she trailed off. Noire knew it just as much as she did, too.

It was unavoidable...

"So... what?" Noire tried to speak up, pushing away that moment. "You came to say 'hi'? Because that didn't seem like what you were trying to do."

"Ah, um..." Nepgear bumped on her words, trying to follow something else as well. "Actually, I was just trying to open a door."

Noire folded her arms in slight annoyance. "Then you really weren't here to say 'hi'."

"This was unexpected, really Noire. I'm just going up on a tower to get my wish granted."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the very wonderful compa-... what?"

**~-Playa del Mediterráneo – Before the Sequel-~**

Noire's red eyes lit up in response to the previous statement. Did she seem surprised? She was probably starting to doubt to herself that maybe the 'wish' was nothing more than anything big, not a miracle at any way.

And then Nepgear shot those doubts down.

"I'm serious!" She beamed, startling the resident CPU in the process. It had to be rare to see her filled with joy since that incident. "There's this big tower that I'm trying to get on top of in order to get my wish granted, and I heard that it was only to appear once in a hundred years, and I was super happy to know that I can save you all if I make it to the top, by the way did I mention Fate because she really helped me out on telling me where the tower was and I was told that I can save you and Histoire didn't doubt Fate becauseshewasatrustworthyfri endfromalongtimeagoandsheall owedCompaandIFtogowithmeandI metthisnewpersoncalledDreama ndshewascooland-"

_TEN MINUTES..._

_..._

_...plus fourteen seconds later..._

"...and that's what happened so far!" Nepgear finished as she clasped her hands, all the while grinning.

"I... I get it. I already did. Eight minutes ago." Noire, with her eyes spaced out, tried to reply. She then sighed, knowing that the summary Nepgear gave was done and gone. She _was _paying attention through the actual, important parts.

"Okay, so..." the purple-haired CPU spoke on, definitely more calmer than what happened minutes ago, "Noire, you just need to understand that I'm bringing you all back. You know that, right?"

"Well it does suck, being dead and all, so I don't mind," she admitted with a half-smile before dropping it. "But you know, this all started because of that sword."

What came next was a resolute response. "This isn't about the sword anymore. This is about the future. We don't need to think about the past anymore."

"..."

She was right. Once everyone is revived, they don't have to always sulk about what happened before. Nepgear will even wash away the eternal stains she brought herself onto when she took hold of that cursed sword. There's no point to delve on the past, but look towards the path ahead.

Yes... just the future...

"You're not wrong. If all of this is about waking us up again, then I don't need to know what happened before."

"Noire..."

...

...

"Th-this doesn't mean I'll forgive you easily, however!"

Yes, this really was the same Noire.

As Nepgear giggled on that little switch of Noire, her voice became resolute once again. "Then I promise that I'll reach the top of the tower and save you all soon."

"Don't make promises," Noire said, slightly sternly at that. "That just means you'll regret it more if you fail."

"Then you can at least wait for me, right?"

"Yeah. Sure."

With those words said, Noire's entire body started to fade, alerting Nepgear to much panic. Was she disappearing in this world? Noire didn't seem to be bothered by one inch, though.

"Don't worry, it just looks like I'm not welcome here anymore. Hurry up and save us, like you said you would."

And Noire... left the world...

…?

That silver aurora wall... did it enlarge just a bit?

It looked like it did. It seemed to have expanded while pushing others, almost looking like it was taking the space back.

What just...?

* * *

"...Huh?"

She was back... in the tower?

_-Tower of Destiny: Floor 10-_

Her arm was still stretched out in front of her... no, the door from this floor wasn't blocking the way anymore. What was behind the gate was another terraportation device to the next floor...

"See? Told you it would work."

Nepgear was a tad shaken when she realized that her friends were there as well. Compa, IF, and Dream still stood from the same spots before the door opened. But what was that a dream just now? No, was that even a dream? Fate's doing, maybe?

"You did it, Ge-Ge!" Compa exclaimed, pleased about the outcome.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" Nepgear said, unsure on what to really say.

...Well, it doesn't matter for now. She could still move on, now that the door's opened. Hopefully there would be answers lying around the top pertaining to the dream.

"What are we waiting around then?" Dream beamed, already eager for the next floor. "Let's get going! We only have a day, after all!"

"Now I'm starting to wonder where you get that enthusiasm from," the brunette spoke.

"We're all together for this, Iffy," the nurse answered with a nod. "I think I feel a little more ready than before, too!"

...It did seem like there's not much point on being that silent about it. "Yeah, I guess I don't mind the whole pump-up moments," IF then said, smirking on the ride. Finally, she turned to Nepgear to give the smaller kind of motivation. "Lead the way, Gear."

Yes, she'll make it.

"Right!"

'_If I may ask, how are you holding up, Cosmic? Since it's been a while and all._'

'_My power is nullifying the effects at the expected decent cost. So I will have to be on standby for the duration of this journey._'

'_I see. Notify me if anything happens._'

'_Understood._'

And that checked one out of many in Dream's to-do list.

* * *

...

...

"The core... what happened to it?"

"It's completely lifeless... it's all void from any power... but why? I thought it would only leave at least some form of power. There shouldn't be..."

"Wait, Master. There's a strange link connected to this sphere."

"Then that explains it. Can you trace the link that siphoned the core, Prism?"

"Regrettably, no. I can only sense the link from inside the area. I can't even damage or alter the link in any way."

"And it's even a 'no return' link. Damn. So someone must have found this out..."

"Master..."

"Yes, I'll look into the other cores for now. Whoever set this up must be aiming for sources of power, so that means..."

* * *

**Finish!**

**Now all I need is some kind of Trans-Am Overlimit Break Trance Awakening Aura Beast Out Full Synchro Star Mode Omega Form to actuall do stuff.**

**Now then...**

**Until Eurasia falls from... oh wait, 2012 didn't really happen.**


End file.
